The Big Fight
by GSRnever4gotton
Summary: Gil and Sara have a fight. The team is there to help the two lovable geeks out. But can Sara get over her gut feeling long enough to speak to Gil?
1. The Fight

The Big Fight

** Chapter 1:**

** The fight-**

Sara and Gil are on the bed making out, it's very clear that it was heading else where by the fact that Gil's hands were taking off Sara's shirt and Sara was undoing Gil's belt, attempting to take off his pants. When Gil's cell phone rings, he picked it up to check the caller ID, it says "Sofia", he stop what he was doing and answered the phone. Sara decided that she would continue, thinking that Gil wasn't going to stay on the phone that long since they were in the middle of something pretty important to both of them, they had only made love once in the 2 weeks that she has been in Paris with him, she finally got his belt undone and started to pull down his pants, but he quickly pull them back up and moved away from her. Sara was really angry about this reaction, she could hear a woman's voice on the other end of the phone, she thought that the voice sounded really filmier, so she tried to listen to the phone conversation to see who was important enough to ruin this moment they we're having. Gil noticed that she was trying to ease-drop, so he went into a different room, this angered Sara even more, she thought 'why would he move into another room, just because i was trying to figure out who he was on the phone with?' He was on the phone for about an hour when he re-entered the room, Sara was now pacing back and forth, she had got herself so worked up about the phone call, but she figured that she would get a better answer from him if she didn't sound so upset, so she tried to remain calm when she looked up to ask who was on the phone but failed to keep her words calm, when they came out it was loud and very rude.

"Who the hell were you on the phone with?!"

"Sofia."

He put his hands up to try to calm her down, he knew that she didn't like the answer that he had just given her but he didn't want to lie to her.

"Now don't get mad, she just had a really…" Sara cuts him off.

"Sofia…!" She yelled. "So she is more important than spending time with me?!"

Gil looked at her and instantly knew that this was heading to a fight, he sighed and tried to give her all the information without sounding defensive.

"Sara, no, that's not it at all, she just needed someone to talk to." Sara's face was turning red from anger.

"Oh right, just like Heather needed someone to talk to last night! What's going on Gil, why are these women more important than spending time with me, your wife, which by the way if you forgot, I have to leave tomorrow!"

He now had a look of frustration on his face, because he remembered the conversation that they had about Heather last night, but Sara was able to let that go, 'why couldn't she just let this go too?' He looked at the floor then looked back at her.

"They aren't more important than you, and Sara I have been spending time with you when I'm not at work, I've been with you, what more do you want from me?! They needed me, and it was more important then what we were doing at the moment…I'm their friend and they needed to talk, so I listened to what they needed to say!" At this point they both were yelling, and Sara's anger was just building up more and more with every word he was saying.

"What's going on between these women and you, are you cheating on me?!" This angered Gil a lot more, he rolled his eyes because he heard all of this last night. 'I didn't understand why tonight she's trying to start a fight with me, she doesn't know anything, she's just jumping to conclusions.'

"Nothing is going on and I'm not cheating on you! I love you, why don't you trust me?!"

"I never said that I didn't trust you!"

"Well, your acting like you don't!" He thought that he made a great point but little did he know that he just gave her more ammunition to use against him.

"You want to talk about actions Gil, your acting like these women are more important and that I'm always going to be here, but news flash I leave tomorrow and you act like it doesn't mean a dam thing!" Sara has now just moved into Gil's face, making him more uncomfortable, then he already was, he never liked fighting with her but she has never got into his face like this before, making it even worse than all their small fights that they have had in the past.

"Technology you will always be here, we're married! I wish you weren't leaving tomorrow but there isn't anything I can do about that! And last but not least nothing is going on between me and these women, Sara, I don't understand why your trying to pick a fight with me and I really don't understand why can't you trust me, I've never given you a reason not to trust me!"

Gil tried to calm her down by giving her a hug but she quickly moved away and turns her back to him, so he wouldn't see her cry, but he could hear her crying but decides that it is best to give her space and not comfort her at the moment, so he takes a few steps backwards to give her the extra space that she really needed. After a brief moment she wipes her tears away, she is a little more calm now, and turns to face him.

"I'm sorry Gil, but I need to get away from here and away from you, I need to be alone, I'm going to go and take a walk, I don't want to let this get any worse and I don't want to hurt you with my words anymore than I already have. I don't want us to end up saying anything that we will definitely regret later." Sara moves toward the door, out of habit Gil moves toward her to give her a hug and walk her out the door.

"No, not right now Gil, I'm really upset. I will see you when I get back. I love you." He nods to show her that he understands and then looks down so she won't see that he is hurt by her rejecting his act of kindness. He hated the fighting especially when she left and didn't want to be near him. It hurt him knowing that she didn't even want to talk things out, that she rather run away then to be alone in the room and make up. 'I know one day she's just going to leave me a letter and that will be the last time I will ever hear from her again.' he looks back at her not trying to hide the hurt on his face anymore.

"I love you too, Sara. I just wish you would stay and talk to me." She looks at him again then storms into the living room. 'Why doesn't he understand that I need time, I need space, I need to gather my thoughts before I speak to him, I don't want to stay with him while he gives me the puppy dog eyes and then seduces me into make up sex, which never really makes up for anything at all! Why doesn't he understand?'

She grabs her keys and locks the door behind her, Gil walks back to the bed and sets the alarm for 6 am., so that he can wake up and take her to the airport. He then changes into his pajamas and lays down on the bed. He turns and looks at the other side and pats the pillow wishing that she was there, so that he could hold her in his arms and comfort her while she falls asleep knowing that he loved her and only her.

About 2 hours later Sara walks through the door and places her keys in the bowel, on the table, by the door. She then locks the door, and goes into the bedroom to find Gil asleep, so she quietly changes into her pajamas and lays down on the bed trying not to wake him up, but she was unsuccessful. He turns over to talk to her, but she tries to not pay attention to him.

"Good night, I love you sweetheart." Sara pulls the covers over herself and looks over at him.

"Good night, we will talk about this later." He had another hurt look on his face. 'She always says I love you back, this is not a good sign at all, but at least she will talk to me tomorrow.' Sara sees the hurt on his face. 'Not that look again, I'm not going to let this go! I can't let this go, I know something is going on, something in my gut is telling me, I can't ignore it anymore, but I can ignore him and his attempt to con me into talking to him.' So Sara turned away from him, showing him that she didn't want to be held while she fell asleep. So he turned back around and turned off the lights. They both fell asleep uncomfortably without saying another word to each other.


	2. The Note

**Chapter 2:**

** The note-**

When Sara woke up she looked over Gil, who had moved during the night and ended up spooning her, but she didn't hold it against him since she too woke up to find her arms over his, she turned slowly and kissed his forehead, then leaned over him to take a quick look at the clock. 'Shit it's only 3 am, why cant I go back to sleep?' Since she couldn't go back to sleep, she decided to get up, get dress and pack her bags, it took her about a half an hour to do all of that. 'Maybe now I can go back to sleep, dam no I cant, he is there, too much of a temptation, I'll just go and make some coffee.' She made herself a cup of coffee, and made her way back to the bedroom. She was still really angry at him, she looked at him sleeping and mumbled something under her breath and shook her head. She then made her way to the living room coffee table. She sat down at the table to finish her coffee and after a minute of sitting there she took out a pen and her notepad from her carry on bag, which she had put on the seat next to the one she was sitting at. 'I have to leave, I know that he is going to be very angry about this but I can't stand to be around him, my gut tells me something is wrong and I can't stop thinking that it's right. I hope he understands and respects my wishes.'

2 hours later she had, had 3 cups of coffee and was now done with the note she had been writing. She took a look at the time, it was now 5:30, 'I will just call a cab and go to the airport and read, maybe I could change my flight the soon I get back, the better chance I have to get my head and gut back to where they should be.' She walked back to the bedroom with the note and decided that the nightstand was the best place to put it. She placed it by Gil's alarm clock, she then took off her ring and placed it with the note. She took her phone out of her pocket and called a cab to take her to the airport, after she got off the phone she took another look at the clock it was 5:37, she looked down at Gil and tempted to wake him up. 'I wish I could just get over this, I love him so much, wish I could at least wake him up to say goodbye but I know for a fact that he would stop me and we would end up into another fight, if so it would be worse than last nights I can't do that to him or to myself. Better if I just leave now without saying a word.' She kissed him on the forehead and walked to the front door. She grabbed her bags, keys and turned around and quietly said good bye, then she left.

At 6 am., Gil's alarm clock went off, he sat up on the bed not fully awake and reached down to wake Sara up but he didn't feel her there, and the sheets were cold. 'I remember talking to her last night, I know that wasn't a dream, I remember that she was still angry and wouldn't even say I love you back.' He then quickly sat up and looked for her but didn't see her anywhere around the bedroom, 'I smell coffee maybe she woke up early and couldn't go back to sleep.'

"Sara?"

After a minute he started to worry. 'Calm down Gil, maybe she fell back to sleep on the couch, just get dress, then go and wake her up.' He reached over to turn off the alarm clock and noticed a piece of paper with her wedding ring, he turned off the alarm and took the ring in one hand, and started to read the note in the other.

'Gil,

I love you, I always have, since the first day I met you, and I always will no matter what…'

He looks up from the note and has a worried look upon his face. 'This kind of sounds like the goodbye letter she wrote me when she left Vegas without even saying goodbye. Is she leaving me again? I don't know if I can handle her leaving me again.' He looks back down to the note and forces himself to read some more.

'I'm sorry in advance for not being there when you woke up….' Again he looks up and is relived.'This is starting to sound a whole lot better.' He now felt a little better, so he continues to read the letter.

'But I couldn't stay around you after last night, my anger was just getting worse, with this being said, you can tell that I'm really upset and I don't think I can stay any longer without starting another fight with you, I don't want to fight anymore but my feeling are strong, I trust you, I really do but my gut and everything else in my body is telling me other wise and I don't want to hurt you with my angry words anymore, so I thought it would be best if I just left for the airport now, I will call you when I land in Vegas, please don't call me if I can't talk to you when I land then I do promise that it will be sometime very soon. I'm so sorry but I'm not going to get over this very quickly, that's why I left my wedding ring, you know as well as I do that my anger can get the best of me, and I know for a fact that when we do talk, if I'm still this upset, that I will lose my temper and my ring, the symbol of my promise I made with you, to you, myself and GOD, will be history…' He unclenched the ring and looks at it. A tear escapes his eye and he nods his head in agreement because he know that everything she was saying was absolutely true and he couldn't deny any of it. He wiped the tear away and gathered himself together to read the rest of the note.

'I know without a doubt in my mind that it will be safe with you but I also had the thought that I never wanted to have, that if we couldn't work through this, if we couldn't work this out, that it would be less painful for both of us if you already had the ring in your possession. If and when we do work this out I will need you to send it back to me, if you feel the same way, but just know that if you don't feel like we have work this through or feel like we can't get over this, I will understand. I miss you and as I write this I'm missing you even more, I wish I could have woke you up to say good bye, I hope you understand why I didn't and if you don't I will explain it later when we talk. I hope that you respect my needs and not call me, wait for me to call you when my plane lands, if I don't call you then please give me time and space, I will call you when I have thought this through and when I am ready to talk.

I love you. Talk to you soon.

Love,

Your Wife,

Sara'

He looks around the room trying so hard to hold in all of his emotions, he then sets her ring back down on the nightstand by his alarm clock. He balls up the note and throws it but that didn't help his anger that he was now feeling inside, so he turns and looks at the ring but goes for the clock instead, he rips it out of the wall and throws it across the room, it hits another wall and smashes into a bunch of pieces. He grabs his phone and opens it, got to Sara's number and placed his finger on the talk button. 'She asked me not to call.' he then slams his phone shut and throws it onto the nightstand next to her ring. 'Dam all I want to do is hear her voice, to see her one last time before she goes back, I love her, I need to know that everything is going to be okay between us.' He got up and quickly got dressed, a few minutes later he grabbed her ring put it into his pocket then head towards the door, he grabbed his keys and left to go to the airport.


	3. At the Airport

I do not own CSI, I wish I did. :( please read and review and let me know what you think.

**Chapter 3:**

** At the airport-**

When Gil finally arrived at the airport it was 8 am., he searched everywhere for Sara, but couldn't find her anywhere, he saw the check-in station and decided to ask if she had checked in for her flight. 'I know they won't tell me but I have to try, I can't let her leave without saying goodbye!'

"Excuse me mama, but I was wondering if you would be able to tell me if my wife checked in for her flight?" The woman just stared at him. 'She's a women, maybe if I tell her we had a fight and that I need to apologize, maybe she will be sympathetic, and help me.'

"Listen we got into a big fight last night and I really need to apologize, but she had already left this morning, so I came here to tell her how sorry I am and that I was in the wrong but I've searched everywhere and haven't been able to find her, will you please help me, I'm really worried." The woman looked at him and could hear the worry and remorse in his voice.

"Okay… What's her name?" He smiled. 'Thank you so much for this understanding woman's help.'

"Thank you so much, her name is Sara Grissom and her flight leaves at 9 am.." The woman hit a bunch of keys on her key board, she then looks at the computer screen, then back at him.

"She did check-in but she changed her flight to the 7:30 flight, sorry but she already left." He looks down and says dam under his breath. 'What do I do now?'

"Thank you." She looks at him, and gives him a sympathetic smile.

"Did you try calling her before you got here?" He looks up at her and shakes his head. 'That would have started the whole fight over again and even worse, but I can't tell this woman that.'

"I was going to call her, but she asked me not to call her, that she would call me when she was ready to talk." The lady started to laugh. "May I ask what's so funny?" 'I don't find this situation funny at all! Actually makes me angry that she would change her flight and not bother to tell me.'

"So instead of calling her, you thought you would come and see her, did you not think that, that would not start another fight?" Gil stands there for a minute and thinks about it. 'Shit she is right, she doesn't even know why we're fighting, why didn't I think this wouldn't start yet another fight?'

"Dam, I guess I wasn't thinking." He lowered his shoulders and thanked her once more and started to walk away. The lady looked at the person next to her and makes a comment making sure that he could hear her.

"Love, makes people do the craziest things." She starts to laugh and he walks off laughing, he new she was right. Then he only had one question to ask himself: 'What sane person would think that it was okay to go and see someone right after they were told not to call them?'

***When Sara was waiting to board her new flight she had give Catherine a call to let her ****know that she got a new flight and that she would arrive 2 hours earlier then expected, ****she gave Catherine the earlier time she need to be picked up.***

On the plane Sara is writing in her notepad again, she has started to write a lot of things down about how she feels, also making a list on why she should or should not be mad. A flight attendant comes by with a cart.

"Mama is there anything you would like off the cart or from the bar?" Sara looks up from her notepad and asks the lady for a rum and coke. 'Maybe this lady could help me look at this in a different way, I just got to swallow my pride and ask her?' The woman made the drink and gave it to her. Sara takes the drink and puts it on her tray. She looks up at the woman again.

"Do you mind if I ask you a personal question?" The woman gave Sara a wired look but notice that she looked sad and figured that she could use someone to talk to.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Say that you and your husband are living far away from each other, and you finally got a couple of weeks off from work, so that you can spend time with him, but whenever you two were starting to get..Um. Sexual, his phone would go off and he rushes to answer it whenever it is a certain woman from his past. He would stop everything to answer the phone and talk to her, and not let you know what was going on, wouldn't you think that something was going on between them?" The woman stood there thinking about it for a minute.

"Well, yea I would think something wasn't quite right but does this woman live around or near your husband? If she doesn't than how would anything serious be going on? How could he cheat on you over the phone?" The woman didn't wait for her reply she just simply left Sara to sit there and think, while she went to another help another person a few seats down from her. Sara thought that the woman did have a good point so she wrote it down on her list that she was making, under reason she should not be mad at Gil.'This woman did have a point, a good one at that, but we all know about phone sex, so technology he could cheat on me just not physically with them.'

About half an hour later the same woman asks Sara if she would like a refill on her drink.

"Sure, but two drinks would be even better, than one." The woman gave her a smile and chuckled a little.

"I started to think and I understand that it would be impossible for him to cheat on me physically or have anything serious go on over the phone, but I can't help but think that something just isn't right between them and if nothing was going on why won't he talk to me about the reason why she is calling, all he says is that he is being a good friend by listening to her." The woman gives Sara a sympathetic smile and notices that Sara doesn't have a wedding ring on and is very curious about it.

"I guess I would feel the same way, but I can tell you that love makes us do and feel crazy. Now do you mind if I ask you a personal question?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Well, I noticed that you didn't have a wedding ring on and was wondering if you lost it or if something else happened between you two?" Sara looked down at her hand and had almost forgot that she left it with Gil for safe keeping.

"I left my ring with a note on my husband nightstand by his alarm clock, I almost forgot that I left it with him, thank you for reminding me." Both women chuckled quietly about it for a minute.

"So, I understand that you were really angry at him, but do you regret it now?" Sara looks down at her finger and starts playing with it. 'It didn't feel right not having my ring on, now that I think about it I feel kind of stupid for leaving it with him, he must be going crazy, it probably hurt him a lot to leave the ring there, dam what was I thinking.'

"Yea, now that I think about it, I do regret it a little." A tear started to roll down her face, the woman gave her a tissue and 2 drinks, she gave she a quick smile and moved on to help another person.

Catherine was walking the hallways with nowhere in particular to go, at the moment she had bigger fish to fry, like trying to figure out why Sara would change her flight, Sara didn't give her an answer over the phone when she asked, now she was worried and curious. 'Maybe the weather got bad, or maybe Gil had to teach a early class at the last minute, or maybe..." Her phone ringing interrupted her train of thought.

"Willow"

"Hey Catherine, it's Grissom."

"Hey Gil, Sara already called quite awhile ago to inform me that she got an earlier flight, she didn't answer me when I asked her why, do you know why she changed her flight?" She asked him the question because she had a deep feeling that he knew the reason but wasn't sure if he would tell her what happened to make Sara change her flight.

"Good, I had just woke up from a nap and thought I might give you a call to make sure you knew the new time to pick her up was. As to your question I'm pretty positive that I am the reason why she changed her flight." Catherine had a even more curious and worried look on her face now. 'Not good, not good at all, they probably had a fight. Hopefully not at big one, I hope it was a small fight, please, please let it be a small one.'

"Why would you be the reason?"

"We got into a fight last night, and she wasn't here when I woke up, she left me a note with her wedding ring. So I think the fight was the reason for her leaving early, which of course she blames me for the fight, which would be the reason why I believe that I'm the reason why she changed her flight." Catherine can hear him sniffling on the phone, she guess that he was trying not to cry or trying not to let her hear him crying.

"That must have been some fight, what was it about?" Gil sighed on the other end of the phone.

"I really don't want to talk about it right now, I need you to do me a favor?" She could her a little bit of worry and a lot of sadness, anger, guilt, and remorse in his voice. 'He sounds terrible, I hope that he going to be okay, I pray that our two lovable geeks get over this fight, it would be better for everyone around Sara and Gil, if they would get over it quickly. So I will help out with anything I can do.'

"Sure Gil, what is it?"

"Will you please talk to her and find out what I can do or say to get her to talk to me again? But please don't let her know that I asked you to, she was very clear that she would talk to me when she was ready, so if you tell her that I asked you to it would start another fight and I don't want that, I tired of fighting with her, she never listens to what I say, I just want her to speak to me again, I miss her so much already, Catherine." She felt really bad for him. 'I really did want to know what the fight was about and what Gil did this time to piss her off, and I am being asked to get information from her, so I am was all for talking to Sara, at anytime especially to help out one of my closest friends.'

"Sure, its no problem Gil, are you going to be okay?" Gil looks around his room and sees his broken alarm clock and looks at the pillows.

"Um….I'm going to be okay, but the alarm clock is down for the count and I think that there maybe a pillow or two, they aren't safe here, but I will try my best to spare their fluffy lives, that is if I can." They both got a good laugh from his semi-joke and they said good bye and hung up.


	4. Back in Vegas

**Chapter 4:**

** Back at Vegas-**

After getting off the phone with Grissom, Catherine decided to give Brass heads up about this new situation that the lovebirds got themselves into.

"Brass." Brass is in his office leaning in his chair behind his desk.

"Hey it's Catherine."

"Hey Cath, how is everything going?" Catherine goes into her office and closes the door so that nobody passing by could hear her conversation.

"Not so good, I just got off the phone with Grissom."

"Did he tell you why Sara got a earlier flight?" Catherine sighs and starts to write down everything that Grissom and her talked about on her notebook.

"Well, I did get more information out of him than what Sara gave me, which surprises me a whole hell of a lot, considering that he is just as private, if not more so than her ." Brass sits up in his chair as if he was getting closer to the information that Catherine was giving him. 'Well I did my hoping so now is the moment of truth behind the sudden change.'

"What did he tell you?"

"He told me that they had a fight, and that Sara blames him for the fight, so he thinks that he is the reason behind why she changed her flight, he also said that she left before he woke up and had left a note and her wedding ring by his alarm clock." Brass leans in even closer, he is now leaning on his desk. 'Not good, not good at all, this isn't a small fight either, sounds like a big, no change that, sound like a really, really big fight.'

"Wow, must have been some fight, did he say what the fight was about or what the note said?" Catherine shifts some papers around to make the appearance that she is working.

"No but he did say that Sara asked him not to call her, but that she would call him when she was ready, and asked me if I would talk to her and find out what he could do to get her to talk to him, then he begged me not to tell her that he asked me to talk to her because it would start another fight." Brass took a minute to think about it. 'This is going to be a long and difficult make up, I just hope that we can help get them back onto the right track that they belong on.'

"Would you like me to come along with you when you pick Sara up?"

"Yea that would be great, we can interrogate her together, and probably get more information out of her if there is two of us."

"How do you figure that?"

"Well it's easy to dodge one person's questions, but it's harder when there is two people asking you the same questions in different ways, she's bound to say something to one of us when she gets annoyed of hearing the same thing over and over, right?"

"I think your right, how about I pick you up in about half an hour, her new flight does land in a hour, right?" Catherine looks in her notebook where she has been writing down what little and vague information she has been getting from Sara and Grissom.

"Yes, it lands in about an hour."

"Okay, see you in half an hour then."

"Alright see you soon." They both hang up. Catherine then steps out of her office in search of Greg and Nick. 'We're going to need all the help we can get, so better to include them in now, I can dodge the hurt and anger that they will have if I tell them what's going on later.' She finds them in the break room playing a Football video game. She chuckles as she watches them for a moment. 'Boys will be boys. It's time to cut in to their fun. We have a lot of work ahead of us.'

"Hey guys, I was just wondering if you clocked out already?" Greg pauses their game and Nick stands up to talk to his boss.

"Yea our shift ended 10 minutes ago, why? Did you need us to pull a double?" Catherine looks at Nick then at Greg who was now standing in complete silence.

"No, no double, we have a personal team matter to deal with and I have some information to share with the two of you." Greg then jumps in.

"Information about what or who?"

"About Sara and Grissom." Nick and Greg now have a worried look on their faces, Nick again is the first to speak.

"What information? I thought everything was going great between them, did something happen?"

"Yea, I just spoke to Sara a couple of days ago, she said everything was going fine on her trip. What's going on?" Catherine look at them for a moment and admired her team's curiosity. 'Seems like they always have the right questions to ask.'

"Yea, everything was going fine, but early this morning Sara called to informed me that she had got a earlier flight but didn't give me a reason why, then Grissom called not to long ago and told me that the reason was because of him." Catherine continued to tell them about what Grissom had told her about the fight, the note, and Sara leaving her wedding ring with him. Nick was taking it all in when Greg made a comment about the situation.

"Must have been a bad fight, seems like by leaving the ring, she is telling him that she is done with whatever is going on between them." Nick looks at Greg and backs him up, but had his own two cents to put into the conversation.

"He's right, leaving your wedding ring is like asking for a divorce." Catherine looked down at the floor she had to think. 'Shit I hadn't even thought about it when Grissom had mentioned that Sara had left her ring,double dam, not good.' She then had a worried look on her face.

"Dam, that makes a lot of since, he wants me to talk to her for him, and find out what he can say or do to get her to start talking to him again, but he doesn't want me to tell her that he asked me to, he says that he doesn't want to start another fight with her." Greg was confused. 'Why would he have Catherine talk to her instead of calling her himself, unless she is at the end of the rope and her wish is not to speak to him for awhile.'

"Why doesn't he just call her, himself?"

"Because she asked him to not call her that she would call him when she was ready to talk to him. He sounded really sad on the phone, it's all starting to make a little bit of since now." Nick and Greg gave her a understanding look, Nick then raises an eyebrow. 'I want to help, but maybe I should ask first, I don't want to butt heads with Catherine if it could be avoided.'

"So is there anything you want us to do, do you want one of us to go with you to pick up Sara?"

"No, Brass is going to come with me to pick her up but I would like the two of you to come up with some back up plans, just in case we are unsuccessful with getting her to talk to Grissom." Then Greg gets another confused look. 'I already know the answer but I think I should say something just in case.'

"Are you going to try and find out what their fight was about, what the letter said, and her reason for leaving the ring, that would really help us with coming up with other back up plans." Catherine looks at both of them, Nick is now shaking his head in agreement with Greg.

"I'm going to find out what I can without leading on that Grissom has talked to me and that he asked me to talk to her, but as soon as I find out more, I will be sure relay the information to you guys." Catherine turns and walks out the door to the locker room and grabs her stuff. The guys watch her walk away, Greg then looks at Nick.

"I'm hungry it's kind of hard to think on a empty stomach, want to go and get something to eat at the diner across the street?"

"Yea that is a good idea." They both head to the locker room to grab their stuff and head out of the department door toward the diner. 

a/n: read and review please, I would like to know what you all think.


	5. Picking Sara Up

**Chapter 5:**

** Picking Sara Up-**

On the plane, Sara had a little too much to drink, she was tipsy and couldn't remember the number of drinks she had. 'I lost count around 5 or 6 but if I know Catherine she is going to ask so I think that 6 is a safe number to tell her if and when she asks. She stumbled her way to baggage claim to pick up her bags, that's where Brass noticed her, he tapped Catherine on the shoulder and points Sara out to her. Catherine turned and looked into the direction in which Brass was pointing, she then noticed Sara. 'This is not good, she is drunk, doesn't look like we're going to get much from her, today.'

"Um mm…Brass I think you better go and grab her bags and help her to the car, looks like she had too much to drink on the flight." Brass observes her closer. 'Great no information today, but maybe she is more open and truthful when she is drunk, there is still hope.'

"I think you maybe right." As Brass was walking up to help Sara with her bags, she trips over her own feet while she was trying to wave at Catherine and Brass and ends up falls flat on her face. He help her up and grabs her bags from her, when she finally gets to her feet she is laughing hysterically, Brass grabs her hand and helps her walk to the car, both him and Catherine were trying hard to keep their laughter inside, but they couldn't help it, Sara's smile and laugh had always contagious. He gave Catherine his car keys so that she could drive and so that he could help Sara get into the passenger seat. Catherine turned on the car, while Brass got himself into the back seat of the car. He put his seat belt on and looked at Sara and Catherine, then Sara looked at Catherine.

"Hey aren't you going to move the car or are you waiting on somebody else?" Catherine gave her a annoyed look. 'Why is she drunk, oh no maybe our fears are true maybe the fight was really bad.'

"Not waiting on anybody else, just waiting on you to put on your dam seat belt." Sara sighed.

"You could have just asked." The seat belt was becoming a challenge after a couple of tries but she finally got it on after a couple of minutes, Brass was starting to turn red from holding in his laughter, Catherine gave him a evil look through the rear view mirror, then put the car in drive and head to Sara's home. She thought it would be pointless to talk to Sara when she was drunk but decided to give it a try anyways.

"So, Sara, why the sudden change in your plane flight?" Sara looked at Catherine and growled. Brass couldn't hold it in any longer he started to laugh hysterically but quickly calmed down when Catherine gave him another evil look.

"Sara did you just growl at me?"

"No, I growled at the question, and because of the reason behind the last minute change in my flight." Brass joins in on the conversation noticing that Catherine isn't getting anywhere with Sara.

"Don't you mean the person behind the change, not the reason?" Sara leans back and turns her head to talk to Brass.

"You know what? Your absolutely, positively right. I growled at the asshole that was the reason behind me changing my flight."

Catherine and Brass both look confused they had never seen Sara act or talk this way when it came to Grissom or anyone for that matter, she was acting wired but they decide it was because she was drunk. Catherine looks at Sara again and tries to get more information. 'I'll try again, but I hope she doesn't bit me, I mean she already growled, usually for animals that is a warning to back off, right?'

"I take it that you two had a fight."

"That's right, a really big fight, all his fault, and he doesn't understand why I'm so upset about it, then he had the nerve to try and turn the tables on me, but didn't happen in his favor, just help me prove my point." Brass wasn't laughing anymore, he got very serious. 'I really want to know what the fight was about and what could be so bad to get her this upset and to make her act this way.'

"So, Sara what was the fight about?" Again she leaned back and turned her head to him.

"Shh…You hear that?" She starts laughing. 'This is going to be funny, they think I don't know that he put them up to this. Ha I'm way smarter than the average bear.'

"Hear what Sara?"

"Well the reason why I can't tell you of course." She then looks at Catherine and gives her a mean look.

"He asked you to talk to me, didn't he, but let me guess he didn't tell you what the fight was about, he is smart, got to give him that, I don't think I'm going to call him for a while now." Catherine is now frustrated, but promised Grissom and she was going to keep her promise. 'You can't be serious, how could she be this smart and observant while she is drunk? Why are these two grown adults acting so juvenile, it's really starting to piss me off!'

"No we haven't heard from Grissom, but if we call him do think he will tell us what happened, So when were you going to call him?" Brass winks at Catherine to tell her that, that was a nice save, and he gave her a half smile. Sara gave her a confused look. 'Wow thought I was being smart, oh well guess I will stick to my original plan.'

"I could have sworn that he would have called you by now and ask you to get information from me, he can be a little predictable sometimes but I guess I was wrong, I'm sorry Catherine, but I was going to call him when I got home, not thinking that's such a good idea anymore considering that I may possibly be drunk…" She pauses then continues. "if either one of you call him tell him I'm still not talking to him yet, that I'm still angry and if you want to know about the fight your going to have to ask him!" She then crossed her arms but ended up hitting herself in the face. Catherine looked at Brass, and he just rolled his eyes, then looks at Sara.'He must be pretty predictable if she new he was going to call Catherine and enlist her to help him. Hum.. No wounder she isn't cooperating with us.'

"You want us to take you home or take you somewhere for coffee and something to eat?"

"Think it best if I go home, I'm getting really tired. Sorry I'm not much fun right now, had a rough couple of days."

"Well, fights are always rough and I think it is best that you go home and get some sleep, hopefully tomorrow you will feel better enough to talk with either one of us or both of us or possibly even Grissom." Sara sighs. 'Like that's ever going to happen!'

"Don't think I will change my mind, but it is a nice thought." Catherine just pulled up at Sara's home and Brass grabs her bags and helps her get inside her door.

***Catherine calls Nick and lets them know they are on there way back to the lab and Nick informs her that him and Greg are at the diner.***

"Get some rest and please think about talking to us or Gil, don't let this one big fight ruin what the two of you have." She looks at him and gives him a fake smile but it quickly disappeared after a minute. 'I'm not the one ruining it, he is the one who is cheating!'

"Tell Gil that, he needs to clean up his act before I even think about speaking to him." With that she shut her door and Brass went back to the car, and got into the passenger seat. Catherine started to drive off toward the diner that Nick and Greg were at, down at his feet he notices a notepad, it had Sara Grissom written on the front cover. He thought that she must have dropped it when she was getting out of the car. Brass hesitated to open it and read it, but went against his fatherly warnings and started looking through the notepad and he was being very quite. 'Dam if any of this is true, he is going to be a dead man.'

"So, I talked with Nick, they are at the diner waiting for us, did she happen to tell you anything that might be useful?" He looks at Catherine and gives her a smile. 'A little but this notebook has a lot.' he chuckled at his inside joke before including her in.

"Not really, the only thing she said was that Gil needed to clean up her act before she would consider even speaking to him. But I can tell that this notepad will be more of a help then she will be."

"Why, what does it say?"

a/n: r&r please :)


	6. Teamwork At The Diner

**Chapter 6:**

** Teamwork at the Diner-**

"Well, Catherine it looks like Sara was trying to find out why she should or should not be angry with three people, can you guess who any of them are?"

"Um...is one of them Gil Grissom, by any chance?"

"Why yes one is Gilbert Grissom, and judging by this it seems like the fight was about 2 other women and one more than the other."

"What does it say? Who are the two women? Why do you think that she angry with one more than the other?"

"Well the two names are: Lady Heather and Sofia Curtis, and I think she is more angry at Gil, than the two women, but she is also pretty mad at Sofia."

"Wow, not good at all, but I understand why she isn't all that angry with Heather, if I remembered correctly she was the one to convince Gil to go after Sara, so there wouldn't or should I say shouldn't be anything going on between those two."

"Yea, there is a lot of information on here like...." He scans the pad with his index finger and lands on Grissom's name. "ohhhh, this one is a really good one."

"Well, what does it say?"

"This one is under reasons to be angry, apparently Gil answers the phone whenever Sofia and Heather calls because it is more important then him making love to her."

"Wow, so Sara believes that Gil is having an affair and by the sounds of it, he is acting like he is cheating on her."

"Now wait a minute Catherine, Sara even admits that there isn't much that can happen over the phone, look she wrote it down right here under reasons why she shouldn't be mad at him."

"Jim, hate to tell you this and burst your bubble but actions speak louder than words, and Jim my friend, she is acting like she doesn't believe that they are just friends, and Gil's actions that she sees is telling her that he is more than just friends with them, do you get what I am saying?"

"Yea but at least she is attempting to trust him, right?"

"Look how drunk she was Jim, she is hurt really bad by this, she needs to deal with it not attempt to pretend that there isn't anything going on."

"She's really hurt isn't she?"

"Wouldn't you be?"

"Yea, I know the feeling of being cheated on."  
They walk into the diner where they see Nick and Greg sitting in a booth discussing different plans when Catherine and Brass sit down. Catherine sits next to Nick and Brass takes the sit next to Greg. Nick looks at Catherine with a smile of hope.

"So how did everything go with Sara?"

"Well, we got some bad news, some really bad news, and a tiny bit of good news. Which would you like to hear first?"

Nick's smile of hope quickly removed from his face, he knew that it that if there was more bad news then good, then they weren't able to find much out from her or the fight was a really big one and that Greg and his prediction about a divorce was most likely dead on. Nick looked at Greg who seemed like he had the same conclusion as himself, then he looked back at Catherine.

"Well, I think it's best to hear the good, then listen to the bad news and go from there."

Brass looks at Catherine to show that he would tell them the good news.

"The good news is that we know what the fight is about..."

Nick and Greg both looked at each other and their smiles of hope quickly resurfaced, Greg then turns back to Catherine.

"That's great, so does that mean that their talking? It couldn't have been that bad or big of a fight if Sara told you what it was about right?"

Catherine held up her hand before Brass could answer the eager, young man, signaling to Brass that she could handle being the bearer of bad news.

"Sorry guys but she didn't tell us anything, except that Gil needs to clean up his act before she would even think about considering to talk to him."

Nick looked really confuse and Greg put his head down so nobody could see his disappointment.

"Well now I'm really confused, how do you know? If Sara didn't tell you does that Grissom called you and let you in on what the fight was about?"

"Again sorry but no he hasn't called me since we last talked.."

Brass then felt the need to cut her off since the two younger men weren't letting her finish spilling the bad news, he new that they didn't dare interrupt him while he was speaking.

"Listen how about I start at the beginning and you guys just listen...Sara got off the plane drunk, so trying to get any information out of her didn't go has plan, but the good news is that she dropped her notepad in the car, by the time I noticed it she was already in her apartment and we were already driving home, so I couldn't take it back to her.."

Catherine felt the need to put her own two cents in to his story.

"I wouldn't have let him take it to her if he could have, Sara and Gil are very privet people so this would be the only way to get inside her head."

They all laugh know that Catherine was right and if Nick and Greg were there they wouldn't have let Brass return the only evidence they had. Brass rolled his eyes, they all knew that him and Sara were like father and daughter, and that he was very protective of her like he was of his own daughter.

"Now for the bad news if you don't mind..after reading her notepad we have found out that the fight between our two geeks, is about two other women. With that being said the really bad news is that both Cath and I believe that this fight isn't going to be resolved anytime soon, and that it's going to be even harder to get these lovebirds to start talking again."

Nick curses under his breath while Greg says the same thing loud and clear for everyone to hear.

"Shit. Bullshit. That asshole!"

Catherine understands both of their anger and frustration, she tries to lighten the mood by attempting to make the situation sound better than it really is.

"Well, maybe Sara will be a little more clam and reasonable tomorrow and hopefully allow me to help her work through her anger and allow me to help her figure this whole thing out, remember we only have her side of the story even if it is just written down and not from the horses mouth, so to speak."

They all let out a little chuckle and Catherine smiled at her success of lighting the mood a bit.

"It seems to me by her notepad that she was trying to figure it all out by doing somewhat of a pro and cons list.."

Brass now felt the need to chime in a little.

"Well it is actually a why or why not list and it list reasons why she should and shouldn't be angry at Gil and these two women."

Nick looks from Brass to Greg, then to Catherine. Then shifts in his sit while scratching his chin.

"Well, no offense Cath but I'm like her big brother, I think I would get more information and maybe able to reason with her then you." He was now supporting a nervous look as Catherine started to laugh. She quickly calmed down and explained her reasoning.

"Nicky, no offense taken, but you are a man and right now, she truly believes that Gil is cheating on her, so more than likely she will take it out on you, so with my own personal experience of being cheated on I can tell you it doesn't matter if your her best friend..." She looks at Greg, then at Brass. "her father figure or..." she then looks back at Nick, who was a little frustrated by what she was saying. "a brother figure to her. Believe me when I say there wouldn't be anything left of any man who tries to help her."

Brass and Greg smile, holding in their laughter not fully believing the last part of Catherine's little speech. Nick sits back and nods his head to show her that he understands but Catherine could tell that he didn't want to believe anything that she said. He then leans forward and puts a fake smile on so she couldn't tell that he was hurt by what she had said.

"Yea, your probably right."

Catherine did notice but decided to leave it alone, she didn't want to harm his ego anymore than she already did.

"Great, so I will talk to Sara, woman to woman, and you three men can talk to Gil, just make sure it is one at a time, he might become defensive if you all talk to him at once, he might feel like his is being ambushed and shut down."

Brass shakes his head in agreement with Catherine then turns to address the two men.

"Out of the two of you who has less of a friendship with Gil?"

Nick and Greg look at each other, Greg points at Nick, but Nick laughs and shakes his head "no" then gave Greg a sympathetic look and pats him on the back. Greg looks up at Brass and raises his hand, not wanting to speak and not really wanting to know the reason behind the older mans question, he saw smile, it look like a wicked smile, it kind of made him feel a little uneasy about this situation he would soon find himself in.

"Great, so you should be the first one to have a heart to heart conversation with him over the phone, no e-mail, you got that?"

"Fine but I have no idea what I should say or talk to him about."

Nick sees the uneasiness of his buddy and looks at Brass for approval to take the lead, Brass looks at Nick and shakes his head encouraging Nick to help.

"Greg just talk about a case, say that your having a really hard time dealing with your emotions and tell him that Catherine only told you that him and Sara were in a fight and that you wanted to make sure that it didn't matters worse between them if you went over to her place to talk."

Greg's eyes got real big, he was really nervous but at least he wasn't going to be telling a lie, stretching the truth yes but it wasn't really a lie because he did on occasions go over to Sara's to watch movies and talk.

"So then we can see how he reacts?"

"Yea and to see if he tells you anything about what happened, maybe he will feel like confessing something. I will wait a few hours or maybe even a day before I call him, I'll tell him that I am cheating on my fiancee', that I really love her but I am having mix feelings about this other woman, and that I could really use some advice."

Brass has a big smile 'Catherine's got a really good team, really creative too.' he laughs to himself, then realizes that it was his turn to tell his idea for when he talks to Gil. 'dam, I cant beat these two, they have such good ideas it makes it harder since I am really like a father figure to her and his best friend.'

"So Brass whats your plan when you talk to him?"

"Well I was think I could pretend that I am really drunk when I call him, but I don't know, he knows I am her father figure, and his best friend so he would know something is up if I try to lie to him? I was thinking that maybe if this isn't resolved in a week or so that I should take some leave a go to Paris and kick his ass for being a idiot, and for breaking my little girls heart."

They all laugh, once their laughter subsided Catherine raised her eyebrow, and got a huge smile on her face.

"Well going to Paris would be perfect, it's very hard for him to lie to his best friend to his face, and there you wouldn't have to lie, you would tell him everything that you know, you wouldn't have to worry about getting Sara's side of whatever he tells you, you could even bring her notepad with you just in case he attempts to lie."  
"That's a great idea, I will put in my leave paperwork tomorrow night, hopefully everything goes well, it's going to cost a pretty penny to get a flight to Paris. Their lucky I love them both."

They all start laughing again, once they stopped all three men looked at Catherine for her plan of action to get Sara to open up.

"Well I guess that leaves me and my plan, Okay I figure that I would pair us together on a case when she comes in, in two days. I will try to do the whole girl talk thing but she isn't the girly type so I doubt that it will work but I will try and hopefully we can bond. If that doesn't work and again I don't think it will, I will let her know that I found her notebook and read the whole thing."

All three winced at the imaged that popped into their heads, Brass leans forward to grab her attention as she was looking at each of them with a confused look.

"Cath, that doesn't sound like such a good idea, sounds like it could end up in a fight, you know that Sara has a really bad temper."

She gives a really big smile at all three of them as she leaned back in her sit as if she just won a big pot of money at one of the casinos. She laughs to herself 'I truly amaze myself sometimes.'\

"I'm planing on her getting angry and defensive, what I think will happen is that it will back her into a corner and make it seem like since I already know she can tell me everything that is going on and how she is feeling since it's already on the paper I already read, I will tell her that I support her and that I will help her with anything she wants me to help with. Then after shift I will take her to get coffee, so that we can sit down and talk about the whole situation."

Greg half smiles at her plan only because he is still really nervous about his part in talking to Gil, Nick gives her a whole smile, giving her more confidence, and Brass smiles and winks at her, then Nick gives her a half of a hug careful not to invade to much of her personal space.

"Sounds like a perfect plan, corner her with the evidence, like we do with stubborn suspects, and keep grilling her until she confesses everything, then let her think about it during work so that by the time shift is over she will be tired and exhausted of trying to come up with excuses of why she can't talk to you about it, so then when you won't let it go, she will break and let you hear her side, the true reason why she is angry and what she is feeling and why she is feeling that way."

They all laugh and give her a hug showing her support on her plan.

"I thought it was perfect too."

Brass calls the waitress over a politely asks for the bill, telling all of them that breakfast was on him this time. Once she returned with the bill they all got up and Nick put a tip on the table. Brass paid the bill then looked at Catherine.

"Chivalry is dead, next time your paying for all of us men to eat."

They all laugh, Catherine folded her arms in a joking manner.

"Fine, tomorrow I pay for breakfast but you better not be late or you will pay for your own."

They all laugh again and quickly agree. They all walk to the lab to pick up their vehicles and drive their own way to get some rest before their shift that night.


	7. The 1st Phone Call

A/N: Sorry it's been a couple of days since I've updated, work has been tough, anyways i hope you like this chapter, in chapter 12 will be my 1st attempt at smut. Please review and let me know what you think, good or bad, thanks.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI, :( wish i did

**Chapter 7:**

** The 1st Phone Call-**

At the start of shift Greg and Nick were already in the break room when Catherine walked in to hand out the assignments.

"Sorry guys but there is only one case tonight, you two can fight for it." They look at each other, Nick stands up and walks to her.

"I'll take it, Greg has an important phone call to make." Catherine looks at Greg, Greg looks at his watch then back at Nick and Catherine.

"Isn't it early?"

Nick looks at Catherine and starts laughing.

"Come on Greg, your not afraid of Grissom, are ya?"

"Yea, a little, and he's going to catch me in this lie, we all know that I'm not a good lair."

Catherine starts laughing really loud.

"Greg, Grissom isn't superman, and I've known him a lot longer than you and Nicky, believe me there isn't anything he can do to you over the phone, the only thing he can do is yell."

"I know but..." Nick jumps in.

"Man up Greg, they need us, and by doing this your helping us get information to help them." Greg sighs heavily.

"Fine, but only because they need us." Nick and Catherine smile at each other.

"Great, and make sure you tell us what you find out." Catherine gives Greg a folder.

"What's this for?"

"Write down everything and put all the information in the folder, so when Sara returns to work, in two days, she will think it's an active case that you, Nicky, and I are working on."

"That's really smart."

Nick and Catherine walk out. Catherine turns around to Greg.

"Keep me posted." Greg looks up at her.

"You got it." Catherine walks out the door and makes her way to her office. Greg flips open his phone and finds Grissom's number. He pushes the talk button, after the second ring Greg starts getting nervous. 'Please don't answer the phone, please Grissom don't answer the phone.' on the forth ring Grissom answers.

"Hello this is Grissom." Greg remain silent.

"Hello anybody there?" Greg still doesn't say anything.

"Greg, I know it's you, Cell phones have Caller ID, you know?" 'Dam I knew that, well lets get this done and over with.'

"Yea, I know Grissom."

"So what's wrong?"

"Why would there be something wrong, maybe I was just calling to see how you were doing?"

"Greg you never call unless something is wrong, or you need help, and I am doing okay, So what's up?"

"Well it's this case I've been working on, I'm having a lot of trouble dealing with it."

"Oh, I thought you were calling about Sara."

"Well, yea I kind of was calling about Sara, see I usually talk to her about this kind of thing but Catherine said you two were having problems but she never said what kind of problems you guys were having, so I thought I should call and ask if it would be okay if I talk to her, out of respect for you."

"Greg it's obvious that you never called before to ask for my approval, so why are you calling now?"

"Well..I don't know why you two are fight about and if it was about her talking to men without letting you know first.." Greg paused to gather his thoughts. "I didn't want to cause anymore problems between the two of you, if that was the case."

"Well that's very thoughtful of you Greg, I appreciate the consideration, but no we're not about her talking to other men without telling me first, but since we're talking about it, do I know the men that she has been talking to?"

"Yea sort of, most of them are the guys at the lab, but the others are just people she has to talk to, nothing to worry about, Hey Grissom can I ask you a question?" Gil sighs he knows what he is about to ask.

"What is it Greg?"

"What 'are' you two fighting about?"

"Don't worry about it Greg, I'm going to make it up to her some how, just got to get her to talk to me first. Hey does she go out anywhere or with anyone when she is off of work?"

"I don't know Grissom, don't really hang out with her outside of work, you could ask Nick, he's like her brother." Gil sighs again.

"Well, thanks anyways."

"Sounds like you don't trust her."

"It's not that I don't trust her, I do trust her, but she doesn't trust me. You know most of the time when you point a finger at someone, it's more than likely your doing something wrong yourself, weather it is what your accusing that someone did or it's something just has bad." Greg sighs at this, while writing everything down on his pad of paper.

"If you want I can talk to her and find out whats going on?"

"That would be great, but don't let her know that I want to know, it will just make our situation worse."

"No problem, I'll slide it in while I talk to her about this case."

"Thanks, have a good night Greg, if she tells you anything will you let me know?"

"Yea, and Grissom it's not a problem, I am glad I could help, and I will let you know if she tells me anything, have a good night, bye."

"Bye Greg."

After Greg got off the phone with Grissom, he jotted some more things down on his pad of paper and put it into the case folder. He then took out his phone and text Nick and Catherine to let them know he just got off the phone with Grissom and had some new information to add to the case. Nick is the first to text back.

'ETA 5 min. B&E solved. Need to log evidence in, b done in 20 min.-NS'

Then Catherine texts back.

'NS b done 30 min, met n my office n 45 min.-CW'

Greg texts both back the same text.

'K c u then.-GS'

Half and hour later Nick finished logging in the evidence and has to wait for the results to come back before he can interrogate his suspect, who has already confessed. Greg and Nick met up in the hallway and walk into Catherine's office together. Catherine is sitting behind her desk doing paperwork, when she heard her door close, she looked up and checks her watch.

"Wow, Nick that was fast."

"Yea, the guy confessed at the scene, but I still have to wait on the evidence to be processed before Sofia and I can interrogate him."

"Great, so Greg what did you get out of talking with Grissom?" Greg sits up in his chair and opens the file folder he has in his hand.

"Well..He confirmed what we already know, that their in a fight but now it sounds like he doesn't trust her, but he also said that he is going to make it up to her, he's just got to get her to talk to him." Nick turns to Greg.

"Why do you say he doesn't trust her?"

"Well he made a comment about when you point a finger at someone, its most likely that your doing something wrong yourself." Catherine leans in and rolls her eyes.

"I'm guessing that he is referring to Sara accusing him of cheating, got to give it to him, he has a very good point."

"Yes he does, he also wanted me to talk to Sara, and he wanted to know if she goes out anywhere or with anyone after work." Nick shifts in his seat.

"Well this fight their having just got a little worse." This confused Greg, so he turns and looks at Nick.

"What do you mean?"

"Well one Sara thinks he is cheating on her, and two he now thinks that she is cheating on him because she is accusing him of doing it, this makes the fight between them worse, its just adding bigger flames to a already hot fire." Catherine thinks about it then busts out laughing. Both of the men look at her, Nick clears his throat to grab her attention, she try to calm herself down and looks at them.

"I'm sorry, but this fight their having is serious but they are acting so childish about it. It feels like we're back in high school." They all start laughing, Greg stops and looks at Catherine, he hands her the folder.

"So do we treat them like teenagers, or do we let them fight it out?" Catherine regains her composer.

"Well Greg, if we let them fight it out we maybe seeing a very messy divorce in the near future, so I think it's best if we treat them like teenagers and give them all the help we can."

"Good point, so should I talk to Sara like Grissom asked me to?"

"Well you can try and call her and see if she will talk to you. If she will go ahead and try but I doubt you will get any information out of her." Nick jumps in.

"Why does he get to talk to her but I can't?"

"Well Nicky, your closer to Grissom and Sara than Greg is so I think she is more likely to talk to him rather than you or myself. She wouldn't expect Greg to talk to Grissom about anything they talk about." Greg cuts Catherine off.

"Hey Catherine do you want me to tell her about her notepad that we have?"

"No! Believe me that won't turn out to good for you. You would be putting yourself in danger and risk our whole plan to get them over this."

"How so?"

"Well, it was only Brass and myself in the car with her, so if you tell her about the notepad, she will know that we're trying to interfere with their relationship, which won't be good at all."

"So what do I tell her?"

"Tell her that I told you that when your around her not to ask about Grissom, but that's all you know, let her talk to you, don't try to force her to talk, she might shut you out if you do, okay?"

"Yea I got it. Should I call her right now?" Catherine looks at her watch.

"Yea she should be sober by now, but talk softly, she might have a hangover."

"Alright." Greg steps out and goes into the break room to call Sara. Nick is a little pissed about the situation.

"Catherine I would really like to talk to Sara before you do but after Greg does, please I feel like Sara and I have a strong bond, and Sara has more trust in me than she does in Greg."

"Okay I'll give you a chance but you can't say I didn't try to warn you."

"Thanks Catherine." Just then his beeper went off as he was standing up to leave.

"Hey Cath my results are in, I'll give Griss a call when I'm done with this B&E case."

"Alright keep me posted." She hands him the file folder that Greg had given back to her.

"Okay." He knew that he would also have to write down all the information down that he gets from Grissom. As Nick was leaving Greg pokes his head into her office.

"Hey Sara said that I can go to her place in a couple of hours when I'm done with my shift."

"Alright, here take this folder, when you finish talking with her write everything down."

"You got it, I will call you when we finish talking."

"Thanks." Greg leaves to finish out his shift. 'This is going to be a long 2 hours before shift is over, well I could help out in the DNA lab, they could always use my help.'


	8. Another Phone Call

**Disclaimer:****I do not own CSI but I love to borrow them but I will give them back when I am done =)**

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter, I enjoyed writing it, all mistakes are my own. Please review let me know if you like it or hate it or just want to add suggestions or anything like that thank you.**

** Chapter 8:**

** Another Phone Call-**

Sofia and Nick walk out of the interrogation room while a young officer escorts the B&E suspect back to the holding cell to wait for a more long term cell to open up. Nick turns to Sofia has they continue to walk.

"I love it when they make it easy for us!" Sofia looks at him with a big smile.

"Yea, less we have to do."

Just then her phone rings. She stops walking and waves bye to Nick, but he is still in earshot rang to hear while Sofia starts to head the opposite way they were walking.

"Hey Gil, Good morning, how was your night?" Nick stopped dead in his tracks, he felt like he had 1,000 pounds of brick strapped to his feet as he continued to listen.

"Sorry your night didn't go so well, my morning was kinda the same, I felt a little lonely when you didn't call.... Well no worries, you are calling now..." She turned the corner and was out of rang of Nick to hear anything else. He felt like he was in a foot race to get to Catherine's office. Once he got there he slammed the door shut causing Catherine to jump out of her seat and place her hand over her heart to make sure she wasn't having a heart attack.

"Jeez. Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Nick now realizing he slammed the door, felt a little guilty.

"Sorry Cath I didn't mean too."

"It's okay, did you talk to Grissom?"

"No but he's busy right now!"

"Spill it, how do you know he is busy if you haven't talk to him yet?"

"Don't have to Sofia got a call from him, I kinda overheard a little of the conversation...." Nick stops and gives Catherine his big, juicy, Texan smile, Catherine hated playing this game with him, especially when he had valuable information to share.

"So are you going to share what you overheard?" Nick's smile just got bigger (if you can imagine that) until he noticed her frustration beaming at him through her eyes, he thought it would be in his best interest to stop playing his game, unless he wanted to be working decomp. scenes for a week or more.

"Well you know the usual, Grissom was on the other end of the phone, he had a bad night, and her morning was bad because she felt lonely when he didn't call her, and by calling now he was forgiven..Did Sara write down the names of who the two women the fight was about?" Catherine sat there in complete shock and anger. 'How could Gil do this to her? After all they have gone through, that Asshole! I thought that maybe Sara might be over reacting to a couple of phone calls, but the way it's looking, I think she maybe right, what a Jackass!'

Nick asked again, this time louder, which drew her attention back to him.

"Sorry Nick, um..yea the names where Sofia and Lady Heather." Nick sighed and gritted his teeth while putting his hands into each other. Nick wasn't playing games now, he was pissed he thought that maybe Sofia was just flirting with Grissom like she always did, he never would have thought that it would be, or could be true. 'Why would he cheat on her, she's the best thing to ever happen to him, my sister, she can't be doing to good not after all of this, she going to need me, I need to be there for her.'

"Hey Catherine do you have his address, and I'm also going to need to take some personal time off, but I might not be coming back." Catherine jumps up from her seat behind her desk with worry.

"Come on Nick, you can't be serious?"

"I am, Sara is a sister to me, I'm going to kill him, he broke her heart, she is hurt badly and it's all his fault!" He stood up and now his face was beaming red, and full of anger and rage.

"Nick, Grissom is your mentor, I understand your anger, I am angry to but..." Nick cuts her off.

"No Catherine, I'm not going to stand by and do nothing, while this..this asshole uses her and breaks her heart," Nick starts to cry. "If she breaks, I'm..I'm not sure she could ever be re..repaired..I..I can't..No I won't watch that happen to her, she's gone through way..way too much in her life already." he sat back down and berried his face in his hands, Catherine moves next to him and gives him a hug.

"Don't worry, we'll figure it out, maybe nothing is going on at all." She tried to give a face reassuring smile to convince him as he looked up at her.

"It didn't sound innocent to me."

"Well your personally close to her Nick, nothing would sound innocent, We're all to close. To both of them."

"Your right, I'm sorry, next time I will try not to over react." Catherine looks at her watch, they have been in there for over half and hour.

"Well, I believe 'you' still have a phone call to make." Nick wipes his tear stained eyes.

"Your right, I'll just put myself into his shoes and try to bite my tongue about how I really feel." He put a face smile and looked at Catherine.

"Good idea, good luck." She gave him a pat on the back and smiled at him. Then she sat herself back behind her desk and resumed doing her paperwork.

Nick then left to the break room with the fake file folder and sat at the table, he opened it and wrote down the date and time after looking at his watch, he then rubbed his eyes again and left one hand on the left side of his head, while the other hand opened his phone, closing his eyes he tried to calm himself. 'I can do this!' After he had given himself some confidence he pushed the talk button, he opened his eyes and looked at the cell phone screen making sure that he was calling Grissom. After the 4th ring he shut his phone and slammed it down on the table, cursing under his breath at how stupid his mentor was being. He stood up and got himself a cup of coffee, then sat back down at the table and wrote down the call Sofia got, and how 45 minutes later Grissom didn't pick up the phone. As soon as he done writing down the information, he looked at his phone then at his watch. 'It's only been 7 minutes since I attempted to call him, dam, time is going by so slow.' He then sighed and put his head down on the table attempting to get a little bit of rest. A few minutes later his phone vibrated on the table, he looked at his phone. 'Grissom, now he decides to call back, could he have been any worse with timing, I almost got some rest.' he looked at his watch it now had been 15 minutes since he attempted to call Grissom. He then picked up his phone and flipped it open.

"Stokes"

"Hey sorry I missed you call, what's up?"

"Oh, Hey Griss, I've got a personal problem that I need help with."

"Shouldn't you be talking to Catherine or Sara about it, if it is personal?"

"Well I would but I need another man's point of view, women can get a little emotional when it comes to cheating, and I really don't feel like having my ass kicked by the women I work with, if you know what I mean?" Grissom let out a little chuckle.

"True they can get a little emotional about relationships. So you need to talk about cheating? One question, did Catherine or Sara, talk you into calling me to see if I would tell you if I was being unfaithful?" Nick rolled his eyes, knowing he wasn't going to get much out of this talk with Grissom. Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves do so that Grissom wouldn't suspect that what he was about to say was a lie.

"No, I haven't seen either of them since Sara got back, tonight is my night off, so why would they ask me to find out if your cheating? I really doubt that, that would be something you would confide in me about." Grissom laughs again.

"I don't know, just thought that Sara convinced Catherine to be on her side...." He stops and sighs realizing it was to late. 'Dammit, if Nick hasn't talk to Sara or Catherine then he doesn't know that we're fighting. Way to go, why don't you just tell the whole world, jackass!'

"So why would there be sides between you and Sara? Are you two fighting?" Nick could hear Grissom sigh and knew that he was at least going to get 'something' but didn't get his hopes up to high.

"Yea we're fighting, so what did you need to talk about?" Nick noticed that he changed the subject so he thought to leave the old subject alone..for now.

"Well, nobody know but I've asked my girlfriend to marry me, I love her," Nick now sighs.

"I hear a but in that sentence Nick, so what's the problem if you love her?"

"Well this is where the cheating comes in, see a week ago I ran into the newest CSI on day shift and we ended up going out for drinks and got drunk, really drunk and ended up having sex, but now I'm torn, I love my fiancee' but I really want this other women, and she wants me, you see my problem?" The other end of the phone was quiet.

"Hey Griss, you there?"

"Yea, sorry I was just...processing what you've told me."

"Oh, so are you going to help me?"

"Well I will try but I can't and won't promise anything."

"Okay...So what do you think I should do?"

"Do you love this other women?"

"I barely know her, but I want to get to know her more."

"Do you love your fiancee'?"

"Yes very much so."

"Then why did you cheat on her in the first place, and you can't blame it on being drunk, I don't want to hear your excuses, I want to hear your reasons." This made Nick quite he wasn't prepared for this kind of question, so he tried to remember why he cheated on all of his ex-girlfriends.

"Nicky, you there?"

"Yea, I guess I just wanted to know what it would be like to be with this other woman."

"If you want to be with other women, then why are you getting married? Your just going to end up hurting the woman you love." Nick could hear the sadness and guilt in Grissom's voice, so he decided to keep the conversation going on before Grissom could change the subject again.

"I want to marry her because I can't imagine my life without her and I..I don't want to hurt her, I love her so much. Griss, I'm so confused, should I tell her about the other woman and let her make her own decision on weather or not to marry me?"

"No don't tell her, if anything she already suspects that there is another woman, and you don't want to hurt her anymore, so just try and get the other woman out of you mind, if you don't you'll never be happy and your fiancee' will probably never trust you again." Nick decide he better start writing all this down so he wouldn't forget it, it seemed like this was going to be a long conversation. 'Seems like he is talking from personal experience, maybe I should see if he can tell me more about his personal experience.'

"Hey Gil?" Gil was surprised that he used his first name but figured it was only because it seemed like they were bonding.

"Yes Nicky?"

"I can't help but notice that it seems like your talking from a personal experience, how did your situation work out for you?" Nick could hear Grissom shifting in his seat.

"Well you can't tell a soul, you got that? I will come to Vegas and kick your ass if I ever find out that you told anybody. Do you understand me?" Nick was a little scared by this threat knowing that Grissom always makes good on his promises and threats, but he had a job to do.

"I understand, I won't tell a single soul, I promise." Luckily he was crossing his fingers.

"Well, I know that your like a brother to Sara, and she is like a sister to you, are you sure that you really want to know about this?" While shaking his head no he had to talk to himself. 'Come on Nick, cowboy up, this is the info we need, we need this, so we can help them, it would be very hard but at least I can be here to give support to Sara, God knows she's going to need it.'

"Well, to tell you the truth I don't want to hear it but I think I need to, I'm positive it will help me in my situation, so I will disconnect my brotherly feelings for Sara and listen, I need to know, and it helps me to know that I'm not the only one, who is hurting the person I love, the only person I could ever love, you know what I mean?"

"Yea I know what you mean."

"So give me the details, I'm ready to hear it."

"Okay, I guess I will start at the beginning...You know about Heather we're just friends but we do have a past together, and Sara knows about all of it and she does trust that nothing is going on between us and nothing is going on between us but then there is Sofia...." Nick is writing all of this down as fast as he could and is very thankful that Gil had paused so that he could catch up.

"Gil, what's wrong?"

"It's just...How do women always know when there man cheats? I don't get it."

"Your asking the wrong man, I sure in hell don't know." They both laugh at the commonality they seem to share. Grissom goes on to tell him about Sofia and how it was nothing physical it just happened one day, that everything was over the phone but Sofia took it upon herself to invite herself next month to come and visit him and how he doesn't want her, that he wants Sara, and how Sara is accusing him of cheating, how he wants to make everything right but he doesn't know how if she wont talk to him, and much more.

"Hey Gil, thank you for everything, trust me it helped and I think I now know what I'm going to do."

"What's that Nick?"

"Well I'm going to be honest with her, she deserves to know the truth, and you and I both know that I can't lie, and there is a lot of evidence against me, then with whatever happens, I know that I'm going to have to regain her trust and I also know that it's going to take a lot of time to do so, but I am going to do my best and make it up to her and I won't give up because I love her and I don't want to live my life without her."

"Just be prepared that she might not be able to ever trust you again and she may not want you in her life." Nick sighs 'Why the hell does he always have to be so dam negative?'

"Yea but I choose to stay positive about this situation and I'm prepared to give her whatever she may or may not need, and whatever she wants or doesn't want."

"Good for you Nick, can I ask you one last favor?"

"What is it?"

"Can you please let me know how your situation turns out?"

"Yea no problem, if it goes good are you going to be truthful with Sara?" Gil sighs and Nick can hear him put his glasses on a table.

"I might but for that I'm going to need a lot of liquid courage if you know what I mean." Nick laughs knowing what he means.

"Yea with her temper your going to need a lot of it." They both laugh knowing that, that was the truth but understated. They both stop laughing and say their good byes.


	9. Finally Some Truth

**A/N: Sorry it's been a few days, but this one should be good, at least I hope it is, please review and let me know what you think. If you have any suggestions, comments, or questions please let me know. I want to thank ****Little siss** **for the suggestion and I hope you like it. Thank you for reading.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them but I do borrow them, also I don't own the Spice Girls or their song Let Love Lead the Way.**

**Chapter 9:**

** Finally Some Truth-**

Nick finishes writing down the rest of the information he got from Grissom. 'Wow I never thought that he would ever confide in me about something like this, something so personal, so privet, something so wrong on every level. Maybe he just really needed someone to talk to. I know if I was in his position I would be ready to explode. I kind of feel like I am in his shoes but that's my fault I had to put myself there.' He shook his head to clear his mind of his thoughts, he then picked up his phone and text Catherine and Greg.

'Got a lot-NS'

Catherine was still in her office signing off on paperwork and overtime slips. Meanwhile Greg was on his way to talk to Sara.

'On my way to SS, fill me in when I fill you in-GS'

Catherine was the last to text back.

'N my office-CW'

Nick then got up and put his coffee cup in the sink, then picked up the fake file folder and left for Catherine's office. When he entered her office she was on the phone so he closed the door quietly .

"Well, Conrad I just sent you the email...Yes your welcome..Have a good shift...Yes....hunhun....Yes I did, she said she would be back tonight....Yes....Okay...Bye.....Goodbye Conrad." She then slammed her phone shut and dropped it on her desk. She then remembered that Nick was in her office.

"Have a seat Nick, So are we waiting for Greg or did he already leave?"

"He left he said to fill him in when he gets back to fill us in on Sara." Catherine nodded her head for him to continue.

"Here is the folder, but I think you better read it to yourself." She takes the folder he handed her.

"So are you going to fill me in?" He looked at her eyes trying to plead with her not to have him speak about it.

"Cath I was threaten with bodily harm if I told a soul, so you read it, then I can say I didn't tell anybody." She chuckled out loud. 'He must have got some really good stuff if Gil threaten him.' She then smiled at him and started to read the notes in the folder that now laid on her desk.

***Meanwhile Greg is just pulling up outside of Sara's house, which is Grissom's old townhouse.* **

He got out of his car and headed toward Sara's door. Once he reached her door he let out a big sigh. 'Well here goes nothing...Come on what bad could come of this? She could hurt me, Sara is known for her temper, don't want to get on her bad side, that's the Sidle I don't want to talk to.' He laughed at himself. 'I'm just going to talk and hopefully get her to open up about what really "IS" going on between her and Grissom. Now knock, come on don't chicken out....Now Knock!' With that he knocked softly on her door but made sure it was loud enough for her to hear. He listened for a few minutes but didn't hear anything. 'Maybe she didn't hear me knock.' So he knocked again but a little harder this time and then waited a few more minutes while listening for any sounds but he still didn't hear any sounds, no movements, and no answer at the door. So this time he pounded hard on the door he was worried that something had happened to her. This time he heard footsteps and things being thrown away, then she finally answered the door with a look of irritation.

"Goddammit Greg, I was trying to clean up some of this mess, didn't you hear me say I'll be there in a minute?" He then tried to remember if he had heard her say anything behind the door while he was knocking, but he hadn't and he knew she had to be lieing, he wondered why she would lie about it but shrugged it off his mind.

"Sorry Sara, I didn't hear you inside, I didn't hear you move and I didn't hear you say anything, so I got worried when you didn't answer the door." She looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"You didn't give me a chance to answer the door." Greg's posture changed into a defensive mode.

"Yes I did, I've been waiting out here for what seems like forever!" She took a look at her watch she was waring and laughed at him.

"Greg it's only been 14 minutes since you knocked the very first time. Sorry but I was in the bathroom but it seems like someone is a little too impatient." She chuckled at him some more.

"Sara it's not funny, it's been a really long day, I guess I thought I was out here much longer than I actually was....So are you going to invite me in or...."

"Yea come on in." She opened the door wider and stepped out of the way to let him in. Once he was inside, she checked to make sure nobody else was outside before closing the door behind herself with a hint of disappointment which confused Greg even more. 'I don't understand she told me I could come over but not to bring anyone with me, so who is she looking for outside?'

"Sara?" She turned toward Greg and tried to give him a fake smile to let him know that she was okay but he knew that something was wrong.

"Yes Greg?"

"What's wrong?" She quickly tried to hide her disappointment, her anger, her pain, her heartache, and most of all her guilt.

"What do you mean, 'What's wrong' why would you think something is wrong?" He moved a little closer to her and rub her arm but she step back away from him. He noticed so he stayed where he was at, he didn't want her to get upset or shut down on him before she ever opened up.

"Well for starters, judging by your eyes it looks like you've been crying of hours maybe for days, then there's your hair which doesn't look like you've washed or brushed it in day, then there is the black rings under your eyes, it's the tell-tale sign saying you haven't slept in days or at the very least you haven't had a good night sleep in quite awhile. Should I go on?" She shifted around trying to fix her hair, she rubbed her red eyes, and tried to wipe the sleeplessness out from under her eyes. When she didn't answer his question but had a reaction to what he had said he decided that he might be on to something so he continued to see if he could push her into talking.

"Seeing all those beer bottles out, speaks to me, it tells me your trying to drown out and/or forget a memory, a sorrow, or perhaps a person." She looked at all the bottles and seemed to get a little embarrassed by the excessive amount that she had taken out and planed on drinking. Greg studied her reactions. 'Good I'm getting through to her, I'm making her think, it shouldn't be long now, right?'

"Also, it looks like you haven't eaten anything or at least anything healthy in a good long while, please don't think I'm gay or anything but on my way over here I heard a Spice Girl song on the radio called Let Love Lead The Way and the whole song is good but there is these parts that goes.." He starts to sing to her.......

"Sitting there all alone,  
In the window of her room,  
Watching the world go by,  
Brings tears to her eyes,

All she sees is hurt and pain,  
She wants to break the chain,  
She'll keep pressing every day,  
And she'll find her own sweet way,

What makes this world go round  
Will the answer let her down,  
She is so sweet and young,  
And her life has just begun,

What does her future hold,  
That's the story left unknown,  
Will she make it through her days,  
Let our love lead the way

You may feel weak but you are strong,  
Don't you give up, girl

If you keep holding on,  
You'll never be wrong,  
Just close your eyes,  
Cause it lies deep in your heart, yeah

Part of me laughs,  
Part of me cries,  
Part of me wants to question why,  
Why is there joy,  
Why is there pain,  
Why is there sunshine and the rain,  
One day you're here,  
Next you are gone,  
No matter what we must go on,  
Just keep the faith and,  
Let love lead the way, "

Greg stops singing and looks at her eyes trying so hard to read her expression but can't figure her out. She looks down at her feet. 'He is right, about everything, there is no way I can hide it, I can't deny it, definitely not to a CSI, especially since all of us including Gil, trained him."

"Okay....Greg you can stop processing, this is not a crime scene." He rose both of his eyebrow just like Grissom would do. She shook her head and chuckled a little. 'He had to have gotten that from Gil, he would be so proud of Greg."

"It isn't? Sara it looks like 'Somebody' tore you up, looks to me like 'Someone' crushed you, burned you, broke you..." She had to cut him off, if she didn't she felt like she was going to break down, her eyes were threatening to release all of her tears, that she had been holding back since Greg got there.

"Greg STOP! Please just stop...I...I..I can't do this, not right now, I'm....I'm not ready!" He moved closer to her and put one of his arms around her shoulder and gave her a friendly, supporting, comforting hug.

"Sorry Sara, I hated to have to state the obvious, but if I asked you how you were holding up you would have said 'I'm Fine' and left it at that, but Sara you need to talk about this or it's just going to build up and eat away at you until it feels like the whole world is crashing down on you all at once." He pulled away from the hug and looked into her eyes, searching for the answers he so desperately wanted and needed to know. She looked back at him and a single tear fell down her right eye. 'Sara don't you do this, your not going to cry in front of Greg, your not going to cry in front of any man, ever again! STOP your tears NOW!' She willed for her tears to not start the flood that threaten to fall from her eyes, she quickly wiped the only tear away and looked at him.

"I'm sorry Greg, but I can't talk about this with you, I...I think it would be best if you leave now. I know that your just trying to help, but I can't accept your help, not right now anyways." She then walked back toward the door and opened it. He took the hint but before he walked out he gave her one last hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Sara, it's going to get better." She looked at his eyes and gave him a genuine smile. Her eyes sparkled from the sunrise. 'How could Grissom hurt this amazing, beautiful, wonderful, intelligent woman?'

"Thanks Greg, have a good time at work tonight, sorry for keeping you up."

"No, you needed company and I was glad to be here for you, even if I did all the talking, and even if I did make you cry, I'm still glad that I was here."

"Me to thank you...for everything."

He then made his way to his car and left to go to work. He went straight to the lab, but stayed in his parked car in the lab parking lot for about half an hour writing down everything that happened at Sara's house. After he completed writing everything he took out his cell phone and text Catherine.

Catherine was pacing back and forth in her office in front of her desk while Nick was sitting calmly on the sofa watching her. She was yelling but not at anyone in particular.

"That! Oh that! Oh that Asshole! Wait until I get my hands on him! I'm going to kill that Son-Of-A-BITCH!!! I mean how could he?! Why would he?! What if it was the other way around?! And YOU...YOU!!!!" She pointed her finger at Nick, her face was red which made her hair look really blond, he wanted to laugh at the way she looked, hell he wanted to take a picture and send it to everyone at the lab, but he knew that if he did that she was libel to kill him as well as Grissom out of pure rage, that was running through her veins.

"What did I do?"

"You! How...How could you just sit there so calm like this doesn't effect you at all?! Why?! Why are you so calm like he hasn't done anything horrible to hurt your friend?! No wait you said she is your little kid sister, so again I ask WHY?!" He shifts up on the sofa.

"Well..." He knew he was going to regret telling her why.

"Well What?!" She demanded to know his reasoning. 'Has he gone completely mad? Is he insane, wasn't he the one that wanted to kill Grissom for calling Sofia, and I had to calm him down? And now after knowing the God awful truth he just sits there, like this isn't bad at all?'

"Um..I can kind of understand why he...." Just then Catherine's cell phone went off and he was so thankful for his luck. 'Someone or something is definitely looking out for me!' Catherine opened her phone.

"Hello...Hello..Who is this....Listen to me you little punk, I don't want to play your stupid games Asshole, who the hell is this?" Nick looked up at her phone.

"Um..Cath?"

"What? Some asshole is on the phone but won't talk, and won't give me a name!" He starts laughing and she shoots him a look with her evil eyes that seem to turn him ice cold. He swallowed his laughter.

"Catherine nobody is on the phone, it's a text message not a phone call." She looks at her cell phone screen. 'Why didn't I notice that when I picked it up?'

"Oh..I knew that, I just wanted to see if you would let me go around looking like an idiot or not." They both laugh, she then reads the text message from Greg.

'Just got back to lab, done with notes, is NS with you-GS'

'We in my office, come with update-CW'

"Greg is coming with his update on Sara's status." Nick got a little jealous. 'Sara's closer to me then she would ever be to Greg!'

"This should be good, I'll bet you $20 he didn't get any information out of her."

"Your on!" They shook on the bet, then Greg walks in and closes the door behind himself.

"So Nick, what did you get from Grissom?" Nick glanced at Catherine who was turning red all over again, then back at Greg.

"He sorta cheated." Catherine jumped up from her desk and started to pace again. Greg watch Catherine pace and decided not to say a word. 'Looks like a fight is going to happen I will just stand back and listen, maybe I will get their information that way.'

"Sort of? NO Nick he cheated, no ands, ifs, buts, or sort ofs to it!" Nick moved further down the sofa so he could maintain distance between himself and Catherine.

"Well Cath he didn't cheat physically, everything that happen, happened over the phone, now if Sara never had this gut feeling and never called him out on the whole situation, then yes, Sofia is going to see him next month and more than likely he would have cheated." Catherine moved closer to Nick pushing Greg out of her way, but he didn't notice he was too busy digesting the little information they were giving him. Catherine seemed to calm down, she was only about a foot away from Nick and Nick couldn't move any further down the sofa.

"Think Nick....Just think about this question I'm going to ask you....Do 'You' think 'Sara' is going to see it the way 'You' do or do you think 'She' will see it the way everybody else is seeing it?" Nick sat there thinking about her question, then his eyes got real big. 'Dammit why didn't I think about that...Shit it's because I put myself in his shoes but never considered how Sara might react to the news.' He put his head down.

"Sorry you guys, I thought my information was good news, but I never took myself out of his shoes long enough to consider how Sara would feel, once again I lost my prospective." Catherine now moved and sat down on the sofa with Nick and rub his back in a comforting way.

"It's okay Nicky, I'm a little bi-est myself, I relate to Sara because I too was cheated on during my marriage to Eddie, more than once and with more than one woman." Nick nodded that he understood where she was coming from. They both got startled when Greg all of a sudden started to yell.

"That!..That no good piece of....Well you know what I mean!" Greg stopped yelling and put his right hand on top of the right side of his head. "Oh SHIT!" Both Nick and Catherine look at Greg confused.

"What Greg?" They both said together, Greg looks at them and realized what he said out loud.

"Sorry, I didn't realize I was talking out loud. I didn't write it in my report but Sara had this...this look of extreme guilt, the...the kind of look you get when you've done something wrong for all of the wrong reasons." Nick nods his head.

"Yea..um...what is it called, what is that word, it goes right along with guilt most of the time? It's like on the tip of my tongue I just can't think of the word." Catherine looks down and lets out a sigh, she knows it all too well. She looks back up at the two young men and wipes the tear that escaped down her face.

"Revenge Guilt, you feel guilty for having the thought or if you actually went through with your thoughts of revenge, either way your going to have the guilt, because you know that two wrongs don't make a right, and you know that as much as the person you love hurt you, you can't stand the thought of you hurting them. It's a double edge sward." They all sigh and the only word all three could say was "Dam!" Then Nick looks up from staring at the floor and his eyes then stare at the wall behind Catherine's desk, he has a look of defeat on his face.

"Cath I think it's time to....." Catherine cut's him off she couldn't let him finish the rest of his sentence. 'We can't quite not until we are defeated and it's not at that point yet.'

"No Nick, I'm not giving up, they deserve to be happy and they need each other. Plus we still have our secret weapon!" Both Nick and Greg look at each other then back at Catherine. All three smile and say.

"Brass!" Just then Brass walks in.

"Yes?"

***Meanwhile at Sara's townhouse **

Sara has now moved to her couch and is looking around her living room. 'I can't do this, time to throw away all these beers and clean up this place.' She then gets up and goes to the kitchen she starts the coffee pot and grabs a trash bag, she goes back to the living room and throws away all of her beers and cleans up. She then goes into her bedroom and pulls out her pajamas and heads toward the bathroom. She takes a quick shower and puts on her clean pajamas, she then goes to her office and picks up a notebook and a pen, and heads back to the living room, she puts the items down on the coffee table and goes back to the kitchen, and pours herself a cup of coffee. She goes back to the living room and sits back on the couch. She takes a sip of coffee and puts the cup down on the table. She looks around her living room for something to do.

"Well I was once told that writing can help you focus and help you with you emotional pain, so I guess it won't hurt to try." She picks up the notebook and pen and leans back on the couch and starts writing.

***Meanwhile back at the lab.**

Greg is walking down the hallway when he sees Sofia and another woman talking in the layout room, he remembered the woman from day shift, she was new, and he already had a bad feeling about her. So he stopped and listened to their conversation.

"So are you ever going to tell me who this mystery man of yours is?"

"Not yet, we've got a couple of personal issues to deal with before I can make it official." The other woman was very curious about the secret Sofia was keeping.

"Do I know him, and what kind of personal things?" Sofia starts laughing a little bit.

"Yea you know him, hell everybody knows him, well you know next month I'm going to go and see him, I'm going to convince him to move back here and we have to get his wife out of the picture also, she is such a drag!" The woman's eyes got really big.

"You mean, your the other woman?"

"Not really, I mean she kind of left him, so all I'm waiting for is for one of them to do the divorce paperwork, then I'll make him all mine." Sofia starts laughing and the other woman just shakes her head in disbelief.

"Your terrible!" The other woman storms out of the room. Sofia watches her leave then notices Greg coming inside the room. Sofia stopped laughing and just looked at Greg giving him a bragging smile, she new that Greg and Sara were close friends.

"Hi Greg, how are you?"

"Your a bitch, if you were a man I would kick your ass all the way down the strip, then have Sara finish you off!"

"Ah...Greg I thought you would be happy about their split up, now you can make your move on the woman you have a crush on, and not have Grissom kill you." Greg moves closer to her and gets into her face and starts yelling.

"You don't know a God dam thing! I suggest you shut the hell up!"

"Why, what are you going to do if I don't?" Sofia still had that smile and all Greg wanted to do was slap it off her face.

"You need to get over yourself, he loves her not you, Your Just Jealous! You can never have what they have!" Just then Nick walks in, he had overheard their whole conversation.

"Greg everything okay here?" Greg didn't look away from Sofia.

"Hey Nick, did you need something?" Nick figured that had to defuse the situation and quick before something bad happened.

"Greg go get some coffee and I think Catherine was looking for you." Greg turns around and looks at Nick.

"Fine..." He turns back to Sofia. "And we're not done, I will be back." Sofia laughed at him.

"Famous last words, Greg, it doesn't mean a thing." He then turns around and walks out the door to the break room. Sofia turns to Nick knowing that Nick and Sara are like Brother and Sister, so she gave that same bragging look to Nick that she gave to Greg.

"Thanks Nick he was getting kind of close to my face." Nick rolled his eyes. 'Everything is always about her, she is a stupid bitch!'

"I didn't do it for you, I did it for Greg."

"Nick there isn't any reason to lie, you can admit that you care about me but just remember that I am already taken." Nick crosses his arms.

"Please, for one your hideous why would I ever want someone who is so self-absorbed..." Sofia cuts him off.

"Well Grissom doesn't have a problem with it!" Nick gets into her face without even realizing it, and starts yelling.

"Yea right! If Grissom wants you so bad then why the hell is he trying so hard to get Sara back?!" Sofia steps back and crosses her arms and still has that stupid smile on her face.

"He wasn't thinking about her when we talked this morning!" As Nick was getting closer to Sofia, Catherine walked in after hearing the verbal sparing going on. Nick started to raise his hand to Sofia. Catherine saw this and quickly got his attention before he could do anything stupid.

"Nick get your ass out of here!" Nick dropped his had and swung around to see Catherine.

"Cath I just..." Catherine cuts him off.

"I said get you ass out of here NOW!" He put both of his arms in the air to signal his defeat to Catherine.

"Alright, Fine, I'm leaving..." He turns back around to Sofia and points at her. "This isn't over, I just hope there is a piece left of you for Sara when she gets back." He then turns and walks out to the break room. Sofia looks at Catherine with the smile she had given to both Nick and Greg and uncrosses her arms. Sofia knew that Catherine was like the mom to everybody but she wasn't sure if it was safe to piss her off. Before Sofia could say anything Catherine jumped right into the conversation.

"You need to wipe that smile off your face before Sara or myself do it for you, and another thing Grissom doesn't want you, he never has, if he did then why did he marry Sara and why is he trying so God Dam Hard to get her back?" Sofia's mouth was wide open in shock. "Now if you continue to go around 'OUR' lab boasting and bragging about this whole situation I can promise you two things, one that your going to have your ass kicked more than once by myself and Sara, and two you will be looking for a new job!"

"And why would I be looking for a new job?"

"You won't want and you won't have this one, need I say anything else?" Sofia scuffed at her.

"No, I'm going back to work!" Sofia left and Catherine went into the break room to find her two CSIs. Greg was siting on the couch staring at the floor and Nick was getting a cup of coffee. Nick turns around and sees Catherine.

"So what happened with Sofia, did you give her a black eye, or a fat lip, can I see?" Catherine laughs.

"No Nicky I didn't touch her but if I hear anything else like that come out of her mouth, she will be hurting for awhile and then I will sick Sara on her and enjoy the show." They all start laughing. "So are you two still helping Brass with finalizing his plan?" Greg gets up from the couch.

"Yea, Nick and I got one more thing to do but we're waiting on the call from Brass."

"Alright, you two go home and get some rest, see you later at shift." They start walking out but then Nick turns around.

"Hey Cath are you going to go home? You look really tired." She then starts walking toward them.

"Yea I better get home, I could use some sleep."


	10. Secret Weapon

**Chapter 10:**

** Secret Weapon-**

Sara is on the floor in front of her couch talking on the phone with Catherine.

"No Catherine I don't feel like talking..." She rolled her eyes at the phone as if Catherine could see. "I was just calling to tell you that I'm not coming in tonight, I am going to use the last to days of my leave...." She rolled her eyes again. "I'm sorry I know that I told you that I would come in tonight..." Catherine cuts her off again. "Well Ecklie can go and shove it up his ass, just tell him I have jet lag or something..." The pounding on her front door caught her attention and she was no longer listening to what Catherine was saying. 'Please I wish, no I hope, no I pray, yes I pray that it is Gil.' She moves toward the door. "Hey Cath my food is here I got to go...Bye...Yes I will see you in two days." She closes her phone and puts it on the kitchen counter then opens the door with a big smile but it soon fades as she see that it is not Grissom. 'Shit not him!' She looks up and down at the man standing before her.

"Brass? What are you doing here, is there something you need?"

"Well I came by to check up on you, last time I saw you was when we drop you off yesterday."

"I'm fine Jim, you could have found that out over the phone so why are you really here?"

"Just want to talk to you face to face, can I come in?"

She steps out of the way and opens the door wider allowing him to come in. Brass makes his way to the kitchen and sits down on a bar stool. Before closing her door she again looks from side to side but can't find what or who she was hoping to find, she shuts the door trying to hide her disappointment but Brass notices it. She then goes into the kitchen and gets to coffee cups out of the cabinet from above the sink, she then pours coffee into the two cups and hands one to Brass and sits down on a bar stool next to him. Brass takes a sip of his coffee then puts the cup down and looks at Sara. She puts her cup down without taking a drink of it and gives Brass a small smile. 'Oh no he has that look, I bet I'm going to get a long speech before he decides to leave.'

"So Sara how is everything going?"

"I'm fine, everything is fine." Brass tilts his head and gives her a half smile. 'She's not fine, why does she always say she is fine. She misses him, maybe I can talk her into calling him.'

"If your fine and everything is fine then why were you drinking on the plane and why haven't you talked to Gil, you said that you two are in a fight?"

She picks up her cup and takes a sip of coffee. 'Dammit, he isn't going to leave until he gets some answers maybe I can give him answer just not all the details, that may buy me sometime to get my mind stright.' She puts her cup back down on the counter and glares at him.

"I don't want to talk about it, especially not with you."

"Why not? You've always talked to me."

"Because your his closest friend, I'm not going to discuss him or what he has done or how I feel about it because it's all going to get back to him one way or another."

"Listen Sara, I maybe his closest friend but your like a daughter to me, and if he has done something to hurt you I would like to know what it is so I can tell him why I am going to kick his ass." They both laugh a little from the last statement. As the laughter stops, Sara looks away from Brass suddenly finding the floor very interesting. 'I hope he just drops it and leaves.' He takes another sip of his coffee, sets it back down and looks at her.

"So are you going to tell me what the fight was about, and why you aren't talking to him?"

She looks at her cup and finishes what it left of the coffee and ignores Brass as she gets up and puts her empty cup in the kitchen sink. Brass sighs with irritation.

"Fine don't tell me why, I'll just beat it out of him later, but at least call him, you did say in your note you left him that you would call!" She slowly turns to look at him.

"I'm sorry but I don't think I can talk with him just yet, I'm really angry and really hurt. I know that I would say thing that I would regret and so would he, I think I need to calm down so more, I need more time."

"Sara, stop thinking, you two need to work this out, words will definitely be said, but maybe they need to be said, and after everything is said and done that's when the anger won't be so unbearable. Holding everything in is not good for either of you or for your marriage. These words need to be said so the both of you know what is really going on in each others head, communication..."

Sara sits back down on the bar stool but only stars at her lap refusing to make eye contact with Brass, he leans over and lifts her head so that their eyes meet.

"Sara communication is the key to all relationships and it will help trust me." Sara wipes at her tears as they fell from her eyes.  
"But I don't want to hurt him, Jim as much as he has hurt me before and during our relationship I can't help but love him, but this...what he has done...this feels like he has picked up a knife and cut my heart into a bunch of little pieces and I can't put them back together, I don't know if there is anything left of my heart, but I do know that I love him always have and always will, no matter what."

"I know Sara and he loves you just as much if not more." She starts to laugh as she wipes away some more tears.

"If he loves me like I love him or more, then please explain why he would cheat on me? Because I love him so much I would never as much as dream of anyone but him, let alone cheating on him, I just..I just don't understand and it makes me angry. Am I not good enough for him anymore? Did he get bored with me? Did he...." Jim can't take it anymore and cuts her off.

"I don't have the answers to these questions for you only he does, Sara you have to stop thinking like this, you know the he loves you with every beat of heart and with every breath he takes, just like you love him with every beat of your heart and with every breath you take. Yes he has hurt you in the past and this maybe the worst pain that he has put you through. You say that you are angry, you say that your hurt, and you have every right to be, but you also say that you need time, you say you need space, and he has given that too you, but maybe that's not what you need anymore. You open the door in hopes that it is him, you look outside hoping to find him, Sara if you don't tell him that you want him or need him here then he is not going to be here."

"Maybe I was waiting on a delivery or looking for the newspaper, and what makes you think I want him or need him here? Besides he is busy, he wouldn't leave his students to come see me, like always I would have to go to him."

Brass puts his arm around her shoulder and gives her a comforting hug.

"Sara the newspaper is on the coffee table. Your appearance tells me that you miss him, your words try to cover up that fact that you want him, and last but not least your eyes tell so much, most of all they say you need him they plead to see him. Maybe if you actually talk with him and ask him to come maybe he would. Have you ever asked him to come instead of you always going to him?" She sighs.

"Yes we have talked about it, he said that he couldn't leave his students, or his research, so I would have to come to him, whenever I could."

Brass picks up her cell phone from the counter and hands it to her.

"Sara call him you both need it. He's not going to come here unless you tell him to and you and I both know that he isn't going to call you, because you told him not to."

"Jim, would you mind staying with me while I make this phone call?"

"Sure, I'll be here for support as long as you need me." They smile at each other.

Sara opens her phone and hits the number one which is Grissom's speed dial. Grissom picks up his phone off of the nightstand as soon as it rang. He looks down at his phone and was shocked to see his wife's name on the screen. He opened his phone but waited for her to start the conversation, but she said nothing.

"Sara? Are you there honey?"

"Yes Gil, I'm here." There was silence again until Gil spoke.

"I didn't expect you to call but I'm **so **glad you did baby."

She let out a big deep sigh which made him wounder why she had called. She did not make a single sound or comment. Dead silence was all that went through the phone. All that could be heard was their breathing, Brass nudged Sara to get her to talk but it was Grissom that made yet another attempt to talk.

"Sara is something wrong? Did you call so that we could talk?" She shifts in her seat.

"Gil, I'm sorry I can't do this, I just really needed to hear your voice, but I'm not ready to talk about what happened between **us**."

She hears him throw something, it sounded like on of his bugs that she had framed for him, she could hear the glass shattering. He was losing his control of his anger and he knew it.

"Then why the **hell **did you call Sara?! To rip another hole in my heart, just like the one you left when you left this note and your dam ring here?"

She pounded her fist on the kitchen counter in frustration. She let out a quite, soft moan from the pain in her right hand. 'Note to self, do not punch kitchen counter, it **hurts**..**A LOT**!'

"No Gil! I called because I **needed **hear** your voice**, I **needed** to make sure **you were okay,** but most of all I **needed to see you** but **your not here **and **you never will be**, you will always be **there** and I will always be **here**, I guess I can understand why you cheated..."

"Hold on, stop right there Sara, for one your **hearing** me **now**, you **now** know that I am **okay**, and as for seeing me you have pictures of me that you can look at. Two I will always be here for you, I just wish I could say the same for you. And** last but not least** we need to talk about the **cheating** thing..." A few tears escaped from her eyes and were now falling down her face, she didn't bother to wipe them away, she didn't care if anybody thought she was weak, for when it came to Gilbert Grissom she has always been weak for him. She tried to remain calm because she didn't want to fight anymore with him.

"Gil, please don't lie to me again, my heart can't take it anymore, I feel so used, torn apart and broken." She could hear him sigh and it sounded like he was crying.

"Sara I know I've hurt you in the past and you forgave me and I don't want to hurt you anymore, the truth is going to hurt you a lot, honey, but you don't want me to protect you from it so here is the truth. Yes I did cheat on you but not in the full sense of the word, it was never physical, I swear, and it only happened about three or four times, the first time was an accident. I was trying to call you, I was going out of my mind not being able to make love to you whenever I wanted to, not being able to talk to you, not being able to hear you scream my name from pleasure, so when I hit the talk button, I automatically started sex talk when the phone was answered, I thought I called your cell..Not her's.."

Sara cuts him off, trying to choke back the tears and emotions, so that she could hear the truth that he was giving. 'This is what I wanted, right?'

"Who...Who's cell phone?" It took him a moment to say the name to her.

"Sofia's phone...I'm so sorry honey, I didn't know it was her until she climaxed, after hearing her call my name, I was angry, ashamed, but most of all I was hating myself, because it wasn't you."

He let out a deep breath preparing himself for the bombs to be dropped, but they didn't come, there was no sound on the other end of the phone.

"Sara are you still there?"

'Oh no she hung up on me. Shit I knew this would be too hard and too much on her...' Her words stopped his thoughts.

"I understand that it was an accident and that you were thinking of me and at the time you thought it was me. But..."

She let out a sigh and leaned forward on the bar stool trying to stay calm and to gather herself. Gil shifts in his seat. 'Oh God here comes the bombs.'

"But the other times...those...those weren't accidents were they?"

"No."

"Were you thinking of her while she got you off or were you thinking of me? You know..I don''t even know if it even matters because either way she was the one who got you off!"

He sat there in shock of her question. 'How could you even ask me that, of course I was thinking of you, Sara, you only. I can't stop thinking of you, your my one and only.'

"Sara honey, I was thinking of only you, your all I think about, when I couldn't get a hold of you that's when I would call her. I would imagine your voice instead of her's, I would imagine your body, your face, your lips, your smile, that gap in your teeth, your breasts, your hair, your perfect ass, the way your mouth pleasures me when you go down on me, how tight you are when I enter you, the way you feel when your body clamps down on me when you orgasm, the way in you, in your mouth, in your arms, and the way you feel in my arms, I imagined your legs, your long sexy legs around me, Sara your my one and only, I can't stop thinking about you, I love you."

'Silence nothing but silence, why won't she say something, anything?'

"Sara?"

"I'm here just...processing."

"Oh...you okay?"

"I'm getting there."

"Are we...okay?"

"I don't know Gil, the fact is I still don't understand why you called her?! I understand you couldn't get a hold of me but why her?!"

"I don't know."

"Yes you do, think about it and when you find out the answer in that big head of yours call me back! I would love to know the reason!"

Before Grissom could say anything she hung up. 'Great, she hung up on me, but at least she said I could call her, seems like progress to me. Did she say she **needed **to see me? I've got somethings I need to think about but I think I got an idea for a nice surprise that she would love.' Sara slams her phone back down on the counter then turns to Brass who is blushing. 'Shit, I wounder if he heard everything Gil said, dammit I need a cold shower and I am feeling a little embarrassed now.'

"Are you happy now Jim?"

"A little just look at it this way, at least you kept you promise to him, you said that you would call him and you did."

"Yea I did and I also got him to tell me the truth, it hurt, it hurt real bad Jim."

She put her head in her hands and started crying. Brass put his arms around her to comfort her.

"I know it hurts Sara, but at least now you know the truth, at least now it is not speculation, and now the two of you can start to clear the air and work through this, and you were, for the most part, civil towards him." She looks at him with anger flowing through her eyes.

"For the most part? When was I not **civil**, Jim?!" He leans back in his stool and puts both hands up in the air.

"You mean besides right now?"

She starts to laugh at Brass's actions but he had a reason for acting this way. 'Catherine said she might get defensive or hostile, she told me to keep my distance or Sara could and mos likely would lash out. Just protecting myself, I don't feel like having to explain to the hospital that I got my ass kick by a tough as nails woman, who would be in the waiting room. I would be come a joke.' Sara looks at him as he dropped his hands into his lap and looked back to her with a raised eyebrow waiting for her to reply.

"Alright I deserve that little jab, I guess I really wasn't civil at the end of the phone call before I hung up on him, am I right?"

Brass still kept his hands in his lap, unsure if she was still angry or not.

"Yea that's right."

"I just got angry, he told me the truth, but then says he doesn't know why he called **her, **he knows why! You know..he didn't have to call **her, **he could have used his imagination or his memories, God knows he has a lot of them. He didn't need to have someone on the phone or someone with him to satisfy himself, but he choose **her **and I want to know why!"

She started to cry uncontrollably, so Brass puts his arms around her and held her until she was so exhausted from crying that she had to sleep. He helped her into bed and tucked her in like he would do with his own daughter, then kissed her on her forehead and left. He made sure to lock the door behind him before he went to his car and drove back to the lab. He stayed in his car in the lab parking lot writing down all his notes in his pocket notebook, just like Greg had done earlier. When he was done he put his pocket notebook back in his jacket pocket and headed into the lab in search of the gang. He found them all in the break room drinking coffee and discussing the problems of the two sweethearts.

"Hey guys, sounds like a bunch of gossip in here." Brass chuckles as they all became very quiet. Catherine shoots straight up with a million questions flowing through her brain, but only two came out.

"What happened? Is our plan in motion?"

"Operation Tinker Bell is in effect, Operation Peter Pan will start in..." He looks down at his watch. "ETA 2 ½ hours, so looks like we should get some breakfast before shifts starts."

Greg starts laughing even more and Brass raises a eyebrow in his direction then turns back to Catherine.

"So, who came up with the operation names?"

Nick and Greg both look at Catherine, Brass looks at them, then back at Catherine.

"Fine it was me, so you all can stop staring at me. I got the names from Lindsay, Peter Pan was one of her favorite movies when she was younger." They all start laughing, then Greg turns to Brass.

"Brass I'm going to need your notes, you did take notes right? I need to put them with the others in the fake file." Greg reaches out to Brass, but all he gets is a raised eyebrow from the detective.

"Oh..yea...I almost forgot...what? Did you think I forgot to take notes?" Brass reaches into his jacket and takes out his pocket notebook and gives it to Greg. Greg took the notes and placed them with the others.

"No Brass I just wanted to make sure we got them for the file." They all looked at Brass but his focus never left Greg, it looked like a show down was going to take place. Brass got sarcastic as Greg got defensive.

"Sure you did Greg."

"I did."

They all start walking out leaving Greg in the break room, they got out the door and he follows them trying to convince them of his point of view.

"You guys really I just wanted to make sure the notes got into the file, don't you believe me?" Catherine turns around.

"Stop crying about Greg, Brass forgives you, right?" She turns to Brass who is trying to keep a straight face.

"No, he acted like I've never taken notes before, can you believe him? I always take notes!"

They all turn around and start walking again, but then Brass turns around feeling sorry for the youngest member in the gang.

"Come on Greg, I was just messing around with you, how about I buy breakfast for all of you, instead of Catherine it was her turn?" Greg laughs.

"I'm down with that." They all make there way to the diner for breakfast before shift.

**A/N:** I'm so sorry it's been awhile since I posted, I will have another chapter posted tomorrow night. Hope you like this, and at least now the two geeks have talked, there will be a happy ending, but first both Grissom and Sara have to have some words with Sofia, maybe a little fight between the Sara and Sofia...just a thought. Leave a comment would love to hear what you think, and any suggestions are welcome.

Take care,

Daphne


	11. What To Do Now

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own CSI but I love to borrow them but I will give them back when I am done =P**

**A/N: I'm sorry for the long wait on this chapter I broke my knee so I will have some time to dedicate to my fic. Story. I hope you like this chapter, I don't have a beta so all mistakes are my own. Please, please, please review let me know if you like it or hate it or just want to add suggestions or anything like that thank you.**

**Chapter. 11 **

**What To Do Now**

Grissom walks into his office at his home in Paris, he turns on the computer and starts looking at plane tickets to where his better half is residing. He then picks up his cell phone that was lying next to his computer, and calls the Dean to let him know that he was taking leaving and won't be back for a family reason that needed to be dealt with immediately. After he was done with his phone call, he set his phone back down and paid for his plane ticket. 'Who should I call to come and pick me up, Jim or Catherine? Jim would yell, if not also hit me, Catherine would interrogate me and yell, scream and hit me, well either way things are going to be hard with both choices.' Just then his cell phone goes off.

"Gil Grissom."

"Hey Gil its Jim, are you free to talk for a minute?" Grissom stares off into space. 'Well this seems like a sign, doesn't it? Well at least he will be kinder than Catherine. Hopefully.'

"Hey Jim I was just about to call you, but yes I do have a minute, well I have all the time in the world right now, what can I do for you?"

"I needed to talk to you about Sara…" Grissom sighs in frustration. 'God not him too.'

"Listen Jim I know how close you are to Sara and how close we are so can you not do this right now?"

"No, Gil we need to do this and it needs to be done right now, you need to get your mind right and start groveling, and you better do it right now!"

"I've got a plan, and I'm going to need your help, I know that I have really fucked up this time, I know that this is the worst thing that I have done to Sara, and I know that she is really mad and hurt, and it's my entire fault. I'm going to make up to her."

"You seem to have you head on straight now but how could you let some other woman come in between the two of you? And what are you going to make it up to her?"

"Jim, I love Sara with my heart and soul and I don't want to live my life without her, at first it was an accident but after that I guess I was just lonely and want to feel wanted and that's what Sofia did for me, but I swear on my life that Sara was the only woman that I was thinking about, she is the only woman that I want. I should never have done what I did but I can't change the past so I am going to do the best I can and make it up to her." Brass couldn't hold in his anger toward his friend anymore.

"How do you plan on doing that, promising never to hurt her again? Ha you can't help but hurt her!"

"Jim. I am not going to promise not to hurt her because I am the dumbest smart person when it comes to personal stuff and when it comes to Sara. I am going to end up hurting her, but it will never be like this! She doesn't deserve it…..I can't erase all the wrongs I have done but I can hope and pray for a second or third chance or whatever number I am on now, I can't get our life back the way it was before this but I can make sure that things change for the better, because she deserves better from me and I can and will give that to her."

"Wow seems like you have thought a lot about it."

"Jim that's all I have been able to do, I have to call Sara back but I have a strong feeling that it will end up in a fight or her hanging up on me….So I booked a plane ticket, my plane leaves tomorrow I'm going to need a ride from the airport to the townhouse do you mind doing that for me? And don't tell Sara, I want to surprise her."

"Gil that's great, Got to tell you that if you weren't doing anything about '_**this**_' then I was going to go to Paris and bringing your ass down here in hand cuffs and let the two of you duke it out." They both laugh.

"Jim?"

"Yes."

"What if she doesn't let me in the door, or if she doesn't talk to me, or throws me out?"

"Well we will deal with it as it comes, alright?"

"Yea, I guess."

"Call Sara, then get some sleep you're going to need it! Gil I will kill you if you ever do something like this again, comprehend?"

"Yea, I understand and I will never do 'this' again, I can't lose her I love her too much."

_**Meanwhile at the lab.**_

The night shift is starting; Nick and Greg are in the break room waiting on Catherine for assignment slips. Greg is sitting on the couch, reading OPRAH O MAGAZINE, while Nick is getting a cup of coffee. Catherine is in her office when a knock on her door, which pulls her out of her thinking.

"Come in, it's unlocked." Sara steps in, Catherine jumps up and motions for her to take a seat in front of her desk.

"Sara, I thought you said that you weren't coming in today?"

"Yea I was planning on staying at home and drowning in my own tears but I can't stand crying anymore, I just want to get my mind off of the whole situation and do some work."

"Sorry Sara, but there is no cases for some reason all of Las Vegas is on their best behavior , so I have no work for you or for anyone for that matter."

"Come Cath. There got to be something I can do. Paperwork? Cleaning? I do anything, please."

"We're all caught up on paperwork, we have somebody that the lab pays to clean and like I said before there is nothing for anyone to do. But we could always talk?" a big smile appeared on Catherine's face, while Sara shifted in the seat she was sitting in.

"Fine, but I am not going to talk I'll just hang out just in case something pops up."

"Sara, I know we don't have the best friendship, but I do know what it feels like to be cheated on, I know what it is like to be constantly hurt by the person that you love, I know what it feels like to cry, and cry, until you think there is no way you cry anymore, but then you cry some more. I know that pain and the lost of trust and the feeling like you're not wanted, that you're not desirable anymore, like the whole world is laughing at you. Just think about it and know that I am here with my ears open for you when you're ready to talk." Sara gets up from her seat and heads to the door, but turns around and looks at Catherine for a minute.

"Cath?"

"Yea?"

"When all this happened to you, did you feel like talking to anyone?"

"Um...No I guess not."

"Then you also know why I don't want to talk about it."

"I understand that it's still a fresh wound and that you probably feel like you're going to break down if you talk about it right now, but believe me I know from personal experience that it talking about it now is better."

"Personal experience?"

"Gil forced me to talk about it, and I am thankful that he did, I was heading towards self destruction and thanks to a listening friend, and I was able to voice all my thoughts and had help sorting them all out."

"Thanks Cath I appreciate it a lot and I might take you up on your offer after Gil calls me back with an explanation, I might need to vent a lot afterwards." They both let out a chuckle, thankful for the lighting of the mood.

"Well I'm going to go and read in the break room if you need me."

"Hey can you tell the guys that it's another slow night, and to keep the TV. on low if they start playing that stupid football game?"

"Okay, I will."


	12. Lockers Take A Beating

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI, only in my dreams :( **

**A/N: I'm sorry meant to have this yesterday but I feel asleep lol, I don't have a beta so all mistakes are my own. Thank you to all my readers, I hope to hear from you and what you think, it is really important to me, so I guess I am begging for reviews, I love to read them and answer them. Also, I want to give special thanks to for giving me ideas and helping me with the some what phone smut, I really appreciate it a lot.**

**Chapter. 12 **

**Lockers Take A Beating**

Sara is in the locker room organizing her locker for the 3rd time, Nick steps in noticing her at her locker. 'Here is my chance, she only organizes her locker when she is deep in thought, maybe she'll be open to talk to me.'

"Hey girl, you doing okay?" Sara looks at Nick then back down at the entomology book that Grissom gave to her, she the throws the book into her locker and kicks it shut.

"I'm fine Nick, what can I do for you?"

"Umm, I was actually going to ask you if there was anything I can do for you, you know I am a really good listener?" She lets out a sigh.

"There is nothing I need from you and I really don't need to talk to you, much less want to talk to anybody else about my problems, I am fine, just need to clear my head." Nick looks down at the ground after the hurtful blow he just received. 'She use to always talk to me about anything and everything, that really hurt. Maybe trying to get her to open up was the wrong thing to do?'

"Nick?" He looks up but doesn't meet her eyes.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be mean and rude to you, your a great big brother, and best friend but I'm just not ready to talk, when I am it will be after I speak to Gil, and don't take any offense to it, if your not the one I talk to."

"Okay, but just know that I am here for you, I want you to see you happy, not angry, hurt, and sad."

"Thanks Nicky, but Gil makes me happy, it's just that I'm so in love with him that it feels like a emotional roller-coaster, but I guess that's what love is." They both laugh.

"Well I'm going to go beat Greg in this football game, see you when your done beating up the things in your locker?"

"Yea, just got a few more things to throw in there." They laugh together, then Nick walks out the door. Sara opens her locker back up and throws her purse inside, then slams it shut again, and starts to punch it a few times. Catherine steps inside the locker room and watches Sara. A couple minutes later Sara's phone goes off, she checks her pants pockets and comes up with nothing. 'Dammit where the hell did I put my cell phone?' She looks around the locker room, trying to figure out where her cell phone is ringing from.

"Umm Sara, I think you should check your locker, someone important might be calling." Catherine let out a small chuckle as Sara jumped up from the bench in surprise. Sara sits back on the bench and opens her locker back up just as her phone stops ringing.

"Thank you Cath." Sara picks up her phone and checks the missed call.

"So, was I right, someone important?"

"I guess that would depend on who you consider is important. I just missed a call from Gil, I guess I will call him back later, was there something you needed?"

"No, Nick told me you were in here beating up lockers, so I thought I would just come by and make sure mine was out of harms way." They both laugh, while Catherine moves and sits down on the bench beside Sara and examines the lockers. Grissom's old locker looks like it had taken a beating from hell and back, and Sara's looked like it took the same amount of damage.

"So, may I ask what did the lockers do to deserve this kind of beating?" Sara gave Catherine a small smile.

"They looked at me the wrong way." Catherine shakes her head at Sara's sarcasm.

"I'm sorry Catherine, it's just that it reminded me of Gil and all of a sudden a lot of anger went through me and I figured beating the shit out of his locker was better than breaking everything that reminds me of him around here."

"And why your locker?"

"Well, you see once you start it's really hard to stop, I was just about to move on to someone else's locker but my hand really hurts, so I think I need to wash the blood off and put a bandage on, then admit defeat, I may have won the fight, but the lockers without a doubt have won the war." They both start laughing again, Catherine takes Sara's right hand and examines the damage.

"Sara, I think you might need stitches, God I would hate to imagine what Grissom would look like if he was here in your line of fire."

"Well, I think if he was here you wouldn't be seeing him, I can hide a body really well, at least I hope I can." Another round of laughing takes over, as Catherine leads Sara to the sink to clean off the blood on her hands. After washing Sara's hand up, Catherine goes to her locker and takes out a first aid kit.

"Well it's a good thing you didn't go after my locker."

Catherine bandaged up Sara's hand and they both sat back down on the bench without saying a word to each other. After 20 minutes of no talking, just staring at the floor and lockers, Catherine put her hand on Sara's knee.

"Sara call Gil back, and I will be in my office if you want or need anything at all."

"Thanks Catherine, I own you." Catherine pats Sara on the knee and gets up walking towards the door.

"You don't owe me yet, and just keep in mind that I won't forget to collect. Call Gil and I will talk to you soon."

Catherine walks out, Sara looks around and suddenly feels very sick, she jumps and runs to the bathroom stalls, where she throws up. 'Nerves, it's just nerves, or maybe stress, it could be stress caused by the anger I'm having which is messing with my nerve about talking to Gil, yea that has to be it, right?' Just then her phone ringing snaps her back to reality. She flushes the toilet and goes to the sink, where she washes out her mouth and cleans her face. She then drys off with a paper towel and goes back to the bench and picks up her phone and reads the text message.

'Hey honey, give me a call when you can, I'm free for the next three hours but afterward you wont be able to reach me until your tomorrow. Love Gil'

'Hey, I'll call you in 10 minutes, got to get something to settle my stomach.'

'You feeling sick?'

'No just my stomach is upset might have been something I ate, talk to you soon.'

'Okay love you'

Sara put her phone back down on the bench and open up her locker and takes out a bottle pepdobismo to help with settle her stomach. She takes a dose of it and put it back in her locker. 'I'm getting tired of being sick and pepdo really doesn't taste good at all!' She sits back on the bench and opens her phone and calls Grissom.

"Hey honey I was hoping you wouldn't forget to call."

"How could I forget, everyone and there mother keeps asking about you and how I am doing, they seriously need something new to gossip about, then maybe they won't focus me anymore." Sara could hear Grissom laughing.

"Gilbert Grissom! This is not funny, it feels like my personal life is under a dam microscope, your so lucky your in Paris or it would be worse for you!"

"Sorry honey but it is a little funny, how is your stomach doing?"

"Better once I threw up and took some pepdobismo, so are you ready to talk?"

"I'm glad to hear your feeling better and yes I guess I am ready to talk, where do I start?"

"How about why her? Why did you keep it going? Why did you lie about it?"

"Okay, I guess that's a good place to start, why her? um... well the first time like I said before I didn't mean to call her, your name is right before hers' and I didn't look at the screen, when I pressed the talk button, but after that I just wanted to feel needed, I guess I liked the attention that I got, and for the record I didn't want it to be her, I wanted you, your the only I want and will ever want, I love you so much Sara, and the reason I never told you about the phone calls was because I felt guilty, ashamed, but most of all I didn't want to hurt you."

"Gil, you should have been honest with me, it hurt more finding out the way I did, then if you would have told me. True it still would have hurt but...but right now I don't feel like I can trust you to tell me if something like this happens again...Gil why did you leave me that night to talk to Sofia? You say I'm the one you want but I was yours for the taking and you left me for Sofia to do or talk about God knows what..Why?" Sara could hear Grissom put his glasses down and let out a big sigh.

"It isn't important why I left or what we talked about, but that's all we did was talk. I love you Sara, not her." Sara punches her locker out of frustration.

"So am I not important? Are my wants not important? What about my needs are they not important too? Because I want to know why and I NEED to know why."

"Sara your the most important thing in my life, just trust me, it is not important, I do care about your wants and needs but it isn't something you need to know...." Sara looks down to her lap where right hand is balled up into a fist, bleeding again.

"Gil, I have to go and beat up a few more lockers, don't bother to call me tonight, call me tomorrow, since I won't answer my phone until I'm off shift, by then you will be busy with whatever your going to be doing."

"Sara please try to trust me, it's not...." Sara cuts him off.

"Something I need to know? But you don't seem to understand that I need to know, so I am going to hang up now before I can't control my words, I love you, I love you so much, and I will talk to you tomorrow."

With that she hangs up, putting her phone in her pants pocket. After cleaning and redressing her wound on her hand, she heads to Catherine's office. On her way she passes the break room and saw that Nick and Greg were playing their football game, from the sounds of it, it seemed like Greg was wining.

"Take that Mr. Stokes, who's losing now?"

"Your just lucky, I'm going easy on you." Sara steps into the break room.

"Hey guys is Catherine in her office?" Nick stops playing and looked at Sara.  
"Yea that's where she said she would be, Sar are you okay?" Sara looks from Nick to Greg, noticing that Greg wasn't paying attention to their conversation because he was still playing the game.

"Yea I'm fine, just needed to talk with her about a cold case that caught my eye." Sara looks down at her shoes. 'I'm getting sick of lieing, that could be a reason for the stress which could explain why I keep throwing up, right? I think I heard about a few people from days and swing are out with a stomach bug, maybe I caught it?' Nicks voice brought her back from her thoughts.

"Do you need any help with that case? We aren't doing anything important, we could help."

"No, that's okay, Cath and I can handle it, besides Greg's beating you pretty badly now." Nick turns back to the TV to see Greg still playing.

"Greg, that's so not fair, your cheating!"

"Am not, you didn't pause the game, so its fair game to keep playing."

"I was distracted."

"Yea and I thank Sara for that." Sara and Greg laugh at Nick's misfortune.

"Well you guys have fun, I'm going to go talk to Catherine."  
Sara turns and leaves out of the break room and starts to walk towards Catherine's office. Catherine's door was closed again, so Sara knocks. She hears some papers being moved around and Catherine slamming something down on her desk.

"Come in." Sara opens the door and walked in closing it behind her.

"Tough shift?"

"No, slow shift, I can't find anything to do!"

"Well, are you still up for talking?" Catherine sits up in her seat and smiles really big.

"You bet, do you want to talk here or do you want to go out and get some coffee?"

"Coffee, and I don't think I want the guys trying to overhear our conversation."

"Good point. Well I'm going to go and get my purse and I'll meet you by my car?"

"Okay." Catherine gets up and walks to the locker room as Sara heads to the parking lot.

Meanwhile in Paris

"Jim, it's Grissom, do you have time to talk?"

"Yea sure, what's going on?"

"I just got off the phone with Sara, it seems like every time I talk or when she wants to talk I always put my foot in my mouth. I just don't understand her." Brass was laughing on the other end of the phone.

"I'm sorry I don't mean to laugh but you do know that by the time your little trip is over your going to be a dead man, right? If she doesn't kill you, I will."

"Jim, I never said this was just a trip and call me a optimistic but I am hoping for the best."

"Okay Gil, what did you do or say this time to upset her, maybe I can help you with your stupidity?"

"Well I called her but she didn't answer, so then I sent her a text message, and she text me back, then about 10 minutes later she called me back, and we started talking, it was going really good until she brought up the last night we had in Paris, where I left her in the bedroom to go and talk to Sofia, I told Sara that what Sofia and I talked about was not important, but she sees it differently, I just don't know what I can say or do to get her to trust me, when I tell her that it's not something she needs to know or needs to worry about." Grissom hears Brass sigh and shuffle papers around.

"Gil, with all due respect, your the stupidest smart person I know, your trying to regain her trust right?"

"Yea."

"Well, your not doing a good job at it, listen it may not seem or be that important to you, but it's important to your wife and you not telling her probably makes it seem like lieing and hiding things from her."

"I'm not hiding anything from her Jim, she is being so impossible about this, why the hell is it so dam important to her?"

"She's not being impossible, listen because I am only going to say this once, it's important for her to know because if you tell her, then it's giving her some security that if something again that she can trust you to tell her, but if you don't tell her then how is she going to trust you to be honest with her about everything, if she can't trust you then she is going to protect her heart at all costs, even if it means letting go of you." Both lines went silent for a few minutes.

"Gil?"

"Yea?"

"Get some sleep and think about what I said, and make sure you are prepared to do a lot of talking and groveling when you see her."

"Okay, I'll see you soon."

"You bet." Brass hangs up and Grissom got ready to get some sleep because he only has 2 hours before his flight.

At The Coffee Shop

Sara got the two cups of coffee as Catherine paid for them, they sat down at a table outside not wanting to miss out on the perfect weather that Vegas was having and sat in silence for a few minutes. 'I know I shouldn't push Sara to talk since this time it was her who wanted to talk but maybe she just needs a little push.'

"So what did Gil do this time?" 'There not too pushy but straight to the point.' Sara looked up from her coffee cup, but when she met Catherine's eyes, Catherine could see the the tears that threaten to fall.

"Um.. what makes you think he did something?" Catherine had to hold back her laughter. 'Sometimes you Sara, are a bad liar.'

"Your eyes gave you away this time, so spill it." Sara's eyes moved back down to her coffee.

"Why are men so blind, thoughtless and just plain assholes?" Catherine moved her seat closer to Sara and placed her hand on top of Sara's right hand that was on the table.

"Sara, Grissom is the stupidest smart person when it comes to anything personal related, you know this. You have to give him a play by play so that he can understand." Sara removes her hand from Catherine's and places it on the side of her head.

"That's just it, I did give him a play by play, I told him that I needed to know why he left me for Sofia that last night in Paris, that I needed to know what they talked about, he said it wasn't important, I told him that it was important for him to tell me, but all he said was that it's not important. Cath how am I suppose to trust him after all of this, him lieing, him denying it, him hiding it, until he finally admits it, then I had to force him to tell me everything but he isn't telling me everything, but I know that I would be able to start trusting him again but he's not telling me everything, what doesn't he want me to know, what else is he hiding?"

"Sara, I can't give you those answers, but I can give you my support, I agree with you, it may not be important to him but it is clear that it is important to you and your marriage. Maybe Brass can knock some sense into him." Sara's head snaps up to look at Catherine with wide eyes.

"No! Catherine you can't tell Brass, they are best friends, I just need sometime to think of a better way to explain to Gil why it's so dam important for me to know, I told him to call me tomorrow, so by then I should be more calm and ready to explain this better." Catherine lets out a sigh of frustration.

"Okay I won't tell Brass, besides Brass would probably fly to Paris and kick his ass if you didn't do it yourself." They both chuckle.

"Cath please don't talk to Gil either, I don't want him to think that I'm truing you guys against him or making all of you chose sides just because we're fighting." Sara gets up and throws her empty coffee cup away and walks back to the table and hugs Catherine, which shocks her. Catherine and Sara have never really been very close and this was the first time that Sara has given a hug to Catherine as if they have been best friends for years.

"I'm going to head back to the lab to take some more medicine for my stomach, my stomach is starting to upset again, see you back there?" Catherine still in shock looks at Sara.

"Yea I'll see you there in a while, I'm going to get the guys a real cup of coffee, but Sara, if your feeling sick you can go home, its a slow night and shift is almost over."

"Alright, I guess I will see you later than." Sara continues to walk to the lab as Catherine orders 3 more cups of coffee to go. After she gets the coffee Catherine sits back down at the table and writes their conversation down in her notebook, hoping that Sara went home so that she could round everybody up for another meeting of the minds.

2 hours later on Grissom's Flight

Grissom's seat is the window seat, he leans the seat back and puts on head phones, not so that he could watch the movie they had playing but because he wanted to drain out all the talking that was going on between the passengers next to him. About half an hour into the flight Grissom falls into a deep sleep of memories.

_Grissom picks up his phone and calls Sara, after the 3__rd__ ring it goes to voice mail, so he shuts his phone and opens it back up, fumbling with the keys he scrolls to find Sara's name again, he quickly hits the talk button. On the 2__nd__ ring the other end was answered with a excited voice._

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey babe, it's me, don't say anything just listen and do what I tell you, okay?" There was a small moment of silence on the other end._

"_Okay." Gil took his engorged cock into his hand and started to stroke himself._

"_Right now I'm so hard, I'm stroking my cock, imagining that it's your delicate hand, I can see you stroking my shaft as I continue to get harder from your touch, I want you to start rubbing your clit, and imagine that it's my tongue teasing you, I want to slide your finger inside your we folds, and start to pump in and out of you, imagine that it is my cock hitting you in all the right places, that only I hit in you." Gil can hear moaning from the other end of the phone and it makes him start pumping himself quickly and hard._

"_I want you to slide another finger inside you pussy and keep them moving inside of yourself but take you other hand and start rubbing your breast slow and gentle, I'm pumping my rock hard cock and tighten my grip, I can feel your mouth on the head, your tongue slowly licking, then your mouth closing on my head slowly sucking driving me crazy.. then I pick you up and enter you fast and hard, being in you makes me feel complete..." Grunts, groaning, and moaning was all that could be heard on both ends of the phone. The Grissom screams his release._

"_Sara!Ohhh God Sara!"_

"_Grissom, oh feels so good!" Grissom suddenly drops his phone. 'OMG, that's not Sara, shit what have I done? Could have sworn I called Sara, what am I going to do now?' Gil picks his phone up and sees that it is Sofia's name on the screen._

"_Grissom? Are you there?"_

"_I'm so sorry Sofia, I could have sworn that I called Sara, I'm...I..Oh my God what have I done?"_

"_Griss, it's okay, I understand, but just so you know it was great, I mean more than great and any time you need release I am here, you can always call me."_

"_Sofia, please, I'm sorry but this can't and won't happen again. I love Sara, only Sara, but this..this was __a accident. Hope we can just forget about this and move on?"_

"_Well I don't think you or I can forget about this, it was a good release that we both needed, I know you will be calling again when you need it and can't get it from you wife." Sofia hung up before Grissom had a chance to say anything else._

Then his dream took him to that night in Paris with Sara, when he was on the phone with Sofia.

"_Gil, I have some great news for you!"_

"_Your going to stop calling me?" He said with a hopeful voice._

"_Umm..No, I'm going to Paris in a month and I plan on us getting together." Grissom sighs with frustration._

"_Sofia! There isn't nor will there ever be a us, I love Sara and Sara only.."_

"_Then what was I to you? Someone to fill a line on the phone? I know that I'm more to you than that, I know because the last time you said and I quote 'I love you' end quote, the last time, you need me, just you wait your mind is going to change."_

"_Sofia, your fucking dreaming, I don't need you, I never will, the only person I need is setting in the next room waiting for me to come in there and make love to her until she can't see straight!"_

"_Then why are you on the phone with me, and not in there with your wife? Maybe it's because you don't want her, you want what you can't have, me...but next month I promise you can fuck me until the sun comes up, I will blow your mind." Grissom sighs and shakes his head in disbelief. 'This bitch is crazy!'_

"_You just don't get it! The only person who can blow my mind is Sara, and you will never compare or measure up to her!" With that he slams his phone shut._

Grissom wakes up from his dream to find a young woman gently shaking him to wake up.

"Excuse me sir?....Sir?... Sir, the plane has landed."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Grissom gets up and moves into the aisle.

"That's okay, you look like you could use the rest but I didn't want the plane to leave with you still on it, you might find yourself somewhere you don't want to be."

"Thank you, there is no where I rather be than here in Vegas, I'm here to surprise my wife." They walk off the plane.

"Well, I hope your wife loves her surprise."

"Me too, and thank you once again for waking me up."

"No problem." The woman meets up with her family. Grissom hears a familiar voice calling his name he turns around to see not only Jim but also.....

**A/N 2: So who do you think came with Jim? Chapter 13 should be up later on today. So anybody want to take a guess on how Sara will react to seeing Grissom? Make up or make Grissom suffer a little longer? What to do, what to do? Suggestions? **


End file.
